All About Us
by SilverWing145
Summary: UPDATE! For real! This is a BV Highschool fic. Bulma and Vegeta start dating, but soon after they struggle with popularity and Bulma's past.
1. Prologue

AN: Hey you guys out there! This is my DBZ / BV High School fic. I hope you will enjoy this. And please review no matter what!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything DBZ related.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
All About Us  
  
Prologue  
  
"Can you believe it? This was our first week in High School! Oh man, this is sooo cool!" Chichi, the beautiful girl with dark hair and eyes, said to her best friends since kindergarten.  
  
"Chi, that's only because somehow didn't get egged the first day of school." 18, a blonde girl with blue eyes replied.  
  
"Yea, and also, you don't have the reputation of a nerd!" Bulma replied. She had long blue hair and eyes, which made her stand out from everyone else. Because of her brains, everyone thinks she's a nerd, but because she's beautiful most people treat her with a lot of respect.  
  
"Did you guys hear about this really strange guy with flame-like hair?" 18 asked.  
  
"Well, he's Goku's friend, which I find really weird, but other than that people seem to think him a freak." Chichi said, as she and her friends walked down the stairs out of the school.  
  
"Do you think we should go-" Bulma was rudely cut of as from behind there came a tall guy running towards them and yelling for them to wait up.  
  
"You guys.do think.you."  
  
"Oh Goku, wait til you catch your breath, we'll wait for you." Chichi said and gave her boyfriend a peck on the lips.  
  
Bulma and 18 were waiting for the couple to finish their business. 18, however, was a very impatient person and started tapping her foot. Bulma slapped her slightly on the shoulder and mouthed 'Leave them be'. 18 in turn rolled her eyes, but started smiling when she saw a short figure coming her way.  
  
"Hey Killin!"  
  
"Hey guys, so are you coming tonight?" He asked his friends.  
  
"Umm, Killin, I haven't really gotten the chance to tell them yet." Goku replied, looking embarrassed.  
  
"Yea, I bet your tongue got caught in Chi's throat." A sniggering Krillin replied, which made Chichi and Goku blush.  
  
"Now what is this about a party?" Bulma asked, finally wanting to know what's going on.  
  
Goku regained his composure and told her that he planned a party at his house.  
  
"I thought since this was our first week of High School, we should celebrate. I mean, we all survived the eggs." He looked around the group and found them all smiling at him.  
  
"That's a great idea. When is it? And who else is gonna come?" Bulma asked. She loved parties. Whenever there was one, you could find her there.  
  
"To be honest, I invited most of our class."  
  
"That's going to be a huge party.." 18 trailed off.  
  
"Yea, a fun party." Bulma said in awe, while imagining the wonderful party.  
  
"Ok, I will see you guys at my place a 9 then!" And with that the Goku had disappeared.  
  
"I have to go. I really need to get ready. See you at Goku's". Bulma waved her hand and ran off, to get ready for the party.  
  
~*~* Later that night, the party*~*~  
  
Bulma came in through the back door. She had just spent the past 30 minutes with sulking on at the pool. Life just wasn't faire. She should be just as popular as her friends. Yes, she was respected, and she had a lot of friends, but there was always the people who told her that she was a nerd because she was smarter than the rest.  
  
She looked around the party. She had thought it would be an awesome party, and it had been, until this one guy told her what he thought of her. By now the house was crowed and the air bad. Bulma spotted Goku and Chichi making out on the couch. Those two really had a great relationship, even though they were only 14. Eighteen or Krillin were nowhere to be seen. *They're probably off somewhere together.* She sighed. She didn't really know anyone else around here. What else could she do? She had already been called names tonight. No need for a repeat. With that thought she turned back to the door. And slammed into a wall. *Shouldn't there be a door?* Bulma rubbed her head and looked up. There stood a angry looking guy with flame hair. *Ah.Goku's friend. The freak. He's kind of cute .*  
  
"Can't you watch where you're going?" He barked at her.  
  
"Excuse you?? YOU ran into ME!!" No one treated her like that! That jerk.  
  
"Just watch your step next time. I'm not in the mood." He told her. Surprisingly he offered her a hand to get up. She took it and her helped her up.  
  
"Well, neither am I. I had enough crap for this night." She looked him up and down. Why had Goku never mentioned this guy to her. She offered her hand.  
  
"I'm Bulma. Nice to meet someone who thinks like me." At first he looked at her sceptically, then smirked. *So she is Goku's friend. I don't know why everyone told me she's a nerd. She seems nice enough. And gods.she's beautiful.*  
  
"Vegeta." He took her hand and shook it. " So you must be Goku's friend."  
  
"Yea, and you're his other friend. The one no one knows." At this he smiled. *She's feisty.*  
  
"I heard someone call you a nerd. You don't look like one. What's up with that?" Her expression darkened and she answered him truthfully. "I'm too smart for my own good. And what is your excuse for being called a freak by them?" Now his face darkened. "I'm too smart." She gave him a look. "And handsome." He added. They both laughed. "But so are you." He looked at her. Her eyes were sparkling. She seemed really nice. "Since you don't seem to dig this party either, why don't ditch this place?" She smiled up at him.  
"That's a great idea. And I know where  
we can go." She took his hand and walked  
up the hill  
to a place where they could see the  
stars. She sat down on the grass and  
motioned for him to  
do the same. They talked for hours about  
their lives, friends and plans.  
Surprisingly they were  
very similar. He hadn't met someone like her in a  
long time. He smiled. And she smiled back.  
"You know, " he said, "this could be the start of a  
great friendship."  
She looked up at the stars, then turned back to him.  
  
"Yes it could." There was a moment of pause. "Do you  
wanna come over next weekend?" "Never woman. I wouldn't wanna be seen out in public with you." He smirked. Bulma hit him playful. Behind they heard a male voice sniggering. " I see you guys met, finally." Both of them turned to see their friend. "Oh yes, Kakkarot, we met."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That was the Prologue!!! Give me feedback! Was is it good, bad, corny..Oh and don' tell me that Veggie is OOC. I wrote him that way.  
  
Til Next time! Love, SilverWing  
  
R E V I E W 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Orange Star High School  
  
Senior Year  
  
~Lunch~  
  
"What are we doing this weekend?" Bulma asked her friends as they sat outside at one of the picnic tables. It was only a month into the school year, but emotions were running high. The guys had made it into the Football team, and to be honest, without the schools team would suck. It turned out that they became the popular clique in school. And they were happy the way it was. Goku and Chichi were still dating, and Eighteen and Krillin had been dating for two years now. Bulma and Vegeta weren't dating, but they had been best friends sine they had met at the party.  
  
Bulma had been dating Yamcha for some time, but he complained that she spent too much time with Vegeta and broke up with her. Vegeta encountered the same problems with his girlfriends. Yet, they both said that they were best friends and nothing.  
  
"Well, I thought that after the game we could go clubbing." Krillin replied. He had no doubt that they would win this game. It had become a tradition that the six of them would spend their weekends together. There was no separating them. True, they fought, but they always were reunited by the weekend. They would die without each other.  
  
"Yea, how about this new club down Fifth Street. What's the name again?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I think it's called Marill's. It's supposed to be a great place." Goku replied. Everyone looked dumbfounded at Goku.  
  
"Kakkarot, since when do you know about such things?" Vegeta asked irritated.  
  
Goku put a hand behind his head and laughed nervously. "Well, I read it in the paper."  
  
"Goku, what's gotten into you? Are you sick?" Chichi stated fussing over, afraid that her boyfriend might be coming down with something.  
  
He swatted her hand away. "No Chichi. We had to read it for Economics, alright!"  
  
Everyone sighed. "So do we agree on Marill's for Friday night?" Eighteen looked around and found her five friends nodding in approval. "Alright it's settled then." Bulma said cheerfully.  
  
"Hold your horses woman." Vegeta said and smirked at her. She gave him a confused look.  
  
"What? Don't you wanna have fun?" She really didn't what her was talking about.  
  
"Of course I do, but you promised me something." He said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"We can still work your research paper on Saturday morning." "Not if you're too tired to move."  
  
Suddenly 18 and Krillin started sniggering.  
  
"What's so funny?" Bulma and Vegeta asked in unison. This only made the laugh harder.  
  
"You guys are. We were just wondering when you guys were gonna get married. To each other." Eighteen said in between laughs. Bulma simply huffed and Vegeta growled.  
  
"Mind your own business." Vegeta didn't like it one bit when people made remarks about him and Bulma. Yes, they liked each other, but not like THAT. Why could people not understand that his best friend happened to be a girl? They had the other sleeping over each weekend for four years now, and never ever did anything happen. True they cuddled, but that's because it was just comfier.  
  
With that Vegeta sighed at looked at his watch. It was almost time for their afternoon class. He'd be home in a few hours. They could decide plans for the weekend on the phone. Well, maybe Bulma would come over and they could study together. She lived only ten minutes from his house. They could do that. *Well, I'll let her decide for this time. I don't feel like fighting right now.* With that thought he leaned over to her ear and whispered:  
  
"I don't feel like dealing with those morons right now, and it's almost time for class anyway."  
  
"Umm, ok, so how about you call me after practice? Maybe we can study together." Bulma suggested wisely. She liked spending time with Vegeta. He was a lot different around her than he was with other. True, he always kept his style, always wore black-and did he look hot in it-but he could be just a nice guy around her.  
  
"Alright I'll call you at six then." Just as these words passed his lips, the bell for the next class rang.  
  
"OK, see you then." He gave her a small smile and a squeeze and turned to the rest of the gang, who were already in another conversation.  
  
"See you later, morons." He snarled grabbed his backpack and was out the door.  
  
"What was that about?" Asked a very confused Chichi. Bulma sighed. "Nothing Chichi, nothing."  
  
"Hey, do you girls want to go shopping tomorrow?" Eighteen asked as if she had the best idea of the century.  
  
"I suppose I could use a pair of new sneakers." Bulma said thoughtfully.  
  
"Yea, and I could use a dress for the club. You know how it is in new clubs. If you don't wear the latest fashion, they won't let you in." Chichi said snobbishly. ( AN: is that a word?)  
  
The girls where on their way to class and decided to ask their parents for permisson first. Last time they went on a shopping spree, Bulma got grounded for a week because here parents didn't know that she went shopping with her dad's credit card. In fact, he thought it was stolen. Oh the drama! ~Bulma's house, 6 pm~  
  
Bulma sat at her desk, doing her homework. It had been a stressful day. She had a Spanish Test today, and there would be an English Lit. paper due tomorrow. She was almost done with that though. It was hard to believe that it was her Senior year already. It made her sad. She would have to go to college, away from her friends, well maybe her and Eighteen could go to the same college, but the others had different interest. She knew for sure however, that her and the gang would always be there for each other.  
  
RING RING  
  
"Moshi Moshi!"  
  
"Hey, what's up?" A dark voice on the other side of the line replied.  
  
"Hey, Veggie-chan , how was training?" Bulma asked in her normal cheerful way.  
  
"Don't call me that, woman." He grumbled.  
  
"You know you like it." The was a growl on the other side. Bulma laughed.  
  
"So tell me how training was already." She told him.  
  
"It was fine. Do you want to come over? We could do homework together." He suggested. Bulma thought for a second before responding.  
  
" I don't know. Did you take a shower already?" He laughed. "Of course I did. I don't like reeking like some racoon." After a second he sniggered. "Are you still not over that?"  
  
"Well, you could have told me to wait til you were finished changing!" She was beet red now, and thanked every God that would listen to her that he couldn't see her face. Vegeta was still laughing.  
  
"Don't pretend you didn't like it."  
  
Bulma sighed. "You and your big ego."  
  
Vegeta snorted. "You wouldn't want it any other way, and you know it."  
  
"Even if that is so, Vegeta, your ego is too big for it's own good." This made Vegeta smile. "I know, woman." "I have a name, you know?" "So do you wanna come over, WOMAN?" He rolled his eyes. How many times did they have this conversation, and came to the same conclusion?  
  
"ARGH! You'll never learn, but yea, I could come over." After a pause. "So are you staying here over the weekend? She asked casually.  
  
"Well, it might actually be better if you stayed at my place, you my PC is here. And I really need your help on that paper." He said thoughtfully.  
  
"My parents are out of town."  
  
"I'll get my dad's laptop." He replied quickly.  
  
She laughed. Rolling over on her bed, Bulma picked up a picture of her and the gang taken in their Sophomore year. She sighed. He fingers touched Vegeta's face. He had his smirk plastered on his face and one arm around her shoulder. He really was her best friend.  
  
"Are you ok?" Vegeta asked from the other side. He heard her sigh and wondered what she was thinking about, while he was surfing on the net, looking for new PC games.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine. I just thought about how long it's been since we started this." She said in a content voice.  
  
Vegeta smiled and let go of the mouse. " I know, it's been a few years. You know.I really wish we didn't have to go to college."  
  
Bulma thought about that statement for a second. "Well, you could always visit on the weekends."  
  
"The whole gang will do that you know. Well never be able to get rid off them."  
  
Bulma had to laugh. "Oh, Vegeta! You know you like them!"  
  
"Maybe." With that he looked at his watch. It was already 6:15 pm. "You better come over now, or you'll never be able to leave again. I need a lot of help."  
  
"Alright, I'll be over in 10." She said and picked herself up from the bed.  
  
"Make it five and I'll drive on Friday." He said smugly.  
  
"Fine. I'll see you in 5." With that she hung up and made her way to his house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That was the first chapter! Ok, you guys, there was not much happening here, but be aware that this is just the beginning!  
  
Until next time!  
  
~Love SilverWing  
  
REVIEW 


	3. Chapter 2

AN: I'm back!!! Sorry, for the delay, but first my internet broke down, then my PC did, and after that I had to type the chapter anew. So please forgive me!  
  
Thank you for the reviews! They made me very happy and inspire me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I wouldn't mind owning Vegeta, but he is not a person to be owned. IF anyone did own him, it would be Bulma. (lucky woman) .  
  
On with the story...  
  
*...* thoughts  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
~Veggie's place~  
  
*11.30*  
  
Vegeta sighed. They had been working on this for hours now. True, they were making progress, but it was late. Bulma had been working with him ever since she arrived, but he could see that she was worn out by now. Her usual composure was gone. She sat slightly slumped over instead of sitting in her straight-backed, attentive way. How he admired her for her friendship. Anytime he needed her, she would help him. And there was only one way for him to repay her right now.  
  
"Go to sleep." She had deserved herself some rest. It was a good thing that he had called her parents earlier to inform them of her whereabouts. He told them that they would be working late, and that they might not notice her coming, but not to worry. Now he was convinced that he would just let her sleep here instead of waking her in the middle of her slumber to take her home.  
  
"I'm not going to sleep while you are working. I told you I would do this with you and that's how it's going to be." Bulma was always true to her word. That's what he liked about her. But there were times when it was better for her to just give in to his requests of retreat. Oh well, he would just have to trick her.  
  
"Ok, then take a nap. I'll wake you when I'm done and take you home." Maybe she would fall for this...  
  
"NO." Or maybe not. The finality in her voice was unmistakeable. He couldn't do anything about it. He sighed.  
  
"Fine. Let's get back to work then." Once more he glanced at the girl next to him. She looked so tired, but she was too proud to admit defeat.  
  
*Sort of like me.*  
  
After another hour and a half Bulma finally fell asleep over the work. They were almost done, which was a good thing. He could finish himself from here. He gently took her in his arms and carried her over to the bed. There he sat her down and tucked her in, careful not to wake her. When he was about to go back to work he found himself restrained. He looked down and saw his wrist captured in her small hand.  
  
"Stay."  
  
Afraid that he had woken her his eyes shot up to her face. He emitted a small sigh of relief when he found that she was still sound asleep. And her request ...It was such a simple request, yet so impossible to do. He had to finish the project. Bulma would be disappointed if he didn't. They had worked so hard and had gotten so far, now wasn't the time to give up. As he noticed that her grip was so tight that he couldn't pry her hand off of him. As if it meant her death if she let go. Vegeta sat down on the bed next to her. His captured hand was supporting his body and rested next to her side. With his other hand he caressed her face. Instinctively she cuddled into his hand. At this he chuckled a bit.  
  
"Hey, let go. I have to finish the project." He found her relaxing on her death grip, yet not enough for him to get up and leave her on the bed.  
  
"I'll be back in a few." His words sounded reassuring, and she did finally let go of his wrist. He gave small smile. With that he stood up and leant over. He quickly kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"I'll be right back."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
~ Thursday evening, Chichi's house~  
  
"Oh my God, Chichi! That dress is so gorgeous on you!" Eighteen couldn't stop fawning over the dress Chichi had found at Limited today at the mall. It was beautiful dress. It went to mid-thigh, and the top tied around the neck. It was a deep red in colour, which accented her lips perfectly. It didn't show too much cleavage, but that didn't mean you couldn't see it. The dress sat to snugly on her that you could imagine her every curve. In a sense you saw everything, yet nothing. Just the way Chichi liked it. Eighteen had been talking about how good it looked on Chichi ever since they found the dress, which was five hours ago.  
  
"Eighteen, I think she gets the point." Bulma said somewhat agitated. She did enjoy shopping with her friends, but she was downright tired. It had been a long day—and the long night before didn't help it either.  
  
"Gee Bulma, what's wrong with you?" Now, Eighteen was getting a little angry. There was no reason for Bulma to be like that. She found pretty clothes herself. Was all this girl ever thought about the attention she got from others? But who would ever understand that girl?  
  
"Look, I'm sorry. It just was a really long night yesterday, and I need to catch up on some sleep."  
  
Chichi frowned at this statement. She hated it when Bulma got one of hr inventing hypes an ignored her body's needs. It was unnerving to know that she would push herself like this. But she seemed more tired that usual. What has this girl been up to lately?  
  
"You aren't getting sick are you? And have you been doing that has you that tired?" As soon as Eighteen heard the word sick she started running in search for a thermometer. She was kind of weird that way. But the word that escaped Bulma's lips next, made both Chichi and her stop in their tracks.  
  
"Vegeta." Although she only mumbles this, her friends had heard her and could only reply in one way.  
  
"WHAT??"  
  
Suddenly Bulma turned a deep shade of crimson.  
  
"Oh my God! Not like this! EW, how disgusting!" She gave her friends a dirty look.  
  
"We were doing homework. You guys really have to get it straight."  
  
Eighteen and Chichi looked at each other and said in unison.  
  
"Homework. Yea, right."  
  
Bulma sighed. Why did her friends insist on this silly idea of Vegeta and her being more than friends? Sure, they shared a bed more than once, but that didn't mean they did anything besides sleeping next to each other. If Vegeta just learned to do his homework on time...but he couldn't. He wasn't stupid or lazy—he just tended to procrastinate. Chichi and Eighteen would never understand that. It was better if she went home.  
  
"Guys, I have to catch up on some sleep. I better get going."  
  
It was a cheap way out of this conversation, but Chichi went along.  
  
"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then?"  
  
"Yea, see you then." With that she was on her way out of the door. The last thing she heard was Eighteen yelling a "sweet dreams" after her.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
~Friday morning, School~  
  
Krillin was walking on his way to the school's entrance in search for Goku, when he spotted Vegeta standing on top of the stairs looking for someone.  
  
"Hey Vegeta!"  
  
"What's up Kril?" Vegeta replied without taking his eyes of the parking lot. He was watching every single car that drove up.  
  
"What are you waiting for, man? Or should I rather ask who?" Krillin loved to tease Vegeta about these kind of things, but today his victim didn't feel in the mood for Krillin's games.  
  
"Mind your own business." Was the stern reply. Vegeta still had yet to face Krillin.  
  
"Ahh, let me guess. You're waiting for Bulma." Vegeta was starting to get angry now. Why did this moron always bring her up?  
  
"And what if I am?"  
  
"Well, I could understand if you like her. I mean, you are always together and all..."  
  
"Just shut up Krillin. She's my friend and only that. Yes, I am waiting for her, but that's because he has something important to give to me." Vegeta was loosing it now. These idiots. Always in this stuff involved.  
  
"Yea, she's got something for you. And what would that be? I mean, you do share a bed with her once a week. We all know that, but how can you..." This was going to stop now. No one said stuff like that about him or Bulma.  
  
"Listen, for the last time: She's my friend. And yes we share a bed when the other stays over. And hell yes, She's gorgeous. BUT that does not mean that I would stoop so low and even think of her that way." There was an awkward pause after that.  
  
"I'm sorry, Vegeta. I wasn't thinking."  
  
"You can think?" A familiar voice behind them asked. Krillin gulped and Vegeta sweatdroped.  
  
"H-hey Bulma." Krillin was praying that she didn't hear any of this.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked. Both guys sighed. She hadn't heard them.  
  
"Nothing. Krillin was just leaving." Vegeta gave the short boy an evil glance and focused on this girl, or should I rather say woman, before him.  
  
"Did you bring it" He asked her quickly. Bulma could only laugh at his tone.  
  
"Did I ever disappoint you?" Vegeta took a moment to think this over.  
  
"I guess not. So, can I have it?" She laughed again and handed him a pile of paper.  
  
"Here you go." After a while hw asked:  
  
"Are you coming today? For the game?"  
  
"Would I ever miss my best friends' game? NO. I'll be there. Besides, we're going to the club tonight, remember?" Oh, she loved clubs.  
  
"Right. Just don't overdo it. You'll need all the energy tomorrow." He said with a devious smirk.  
  
"Why, I thought we're working on that project? Did you plan something else?" She really wanted to know what he meant, but he was never one to give things away.  
  
"You'll just have to wait and see." With that he turned around and walked towards the building. After a few meters though, he stopped.  
  
"By the way", he yelled her way, "thanks for beta reading this." And he continued walking.  
  
Bulma stood dumbfounded *Did he just thank me?*  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
That's it for this chapter! I bet you all thought they were gonna kiss! But NO!! They still have some time until then! I hope you guys liked it! The next chapter is gonna be at the club!  
  
Don't forget to review! Review = Chapter Update  
  
If you have questions, concerns or suggestions, feel free to address them in a review or email me! Email- silverrain145@yahoo.com  
  
Til next time!  
  
Luv, SilverWing  
  
R E V I E W 


	4. Chapter3

AN: Sorry, Had no time for updates. I might be able to get new chappies out on weekends, but I can't promise anything. *Hides from airborne tomatoes*  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it.  
  
Attention!!!: Harsh language in this chapter!  
  
*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~At the club~  
  
The music was loud and obnoxious. The lights were flickering in different colors, and it was crowded as hell. Bulma was hardly able to move through the crowd. She was just coming back from the restrooms. She had checked her make-up because she had been hot all night, and this club just wasn't made for mascara. It was 11:00 pm by now. The gang had arrived at around 9:30 because the entrance was free at that time.  
  
They had been in the best of moods since the guys had won the football game. Oh, and how they had won. It probably was the best game of the season so far. (I don't know anything about Football, so you just have to make up your idea of the game. )  
  
Bulma and 18 had been dancing for almost an hour when they finally decided to take a bathroom break. And now, she had lost ten valuable of dancing time. Thank God, that the bouncer had recognized her and let her and her friends in without waiting in line. Otherwise they would probably still be waiting out there. Her friends were delighted by that too. Goku beamed at her in a way that it made even our not so hot-headed Chichi boil with jealousy. The others just said their thank-you's, except for Vegeta, of course. He just grunted as mumbled something about women and too much influence.  
  
Another twenty minutes went by with 18 and Bulma dancing. It was then when Krillin came up behind 18 and asked to steal her from Bulma for just a dance. Plain to see that Bulma couldn't object to that. She just kept on dancing by herself. She knew that when she did that she was observed by many men, but she really didn't want any of them. She thought about looking for Chichi, but since she could neither spot her not Goku, she was sure they were somewhere of together. She frowned. *What to do?*  
  
Vegeta was probably at the bar flirting with some girl. He always did that. She couldn't say anything against it. That's why people came to the club in the first place. It was only that every time he did that, the girls would feel lead on since in the end he wouldn't take them with him. Of course, he COULD, but then he wouldn't have the night out with his friends, and that meant more than a little slut on the side.  
  
And she was right. Vegeta was flirting with some kind of blonde, dizzy chick. ( AN: nothing against blondes! I am one myself!) Her name was something weird. Maya...Marilla...Ma-something. Anyway, He was just starting to get to know her, when he caught a glimpse of blue hair. Out of the corner of his eye He saw that Bulma looked kinda lost. Where were the others? Damn them, they went of to make out –again-. He took notice though that she recovered rather quickly. Now she was dancing and just having a good time. He checked his watch. It was almost time to leave and he still hadn't danced a lot that night. *I could go dance with her. Just for a while.* His mind was made up. He would leave the blonde. With that he began walking away. That is, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned back.  
  
"And just where do you think you're going?" Asked the girl with a raised eyebrow.  
  
He smirked. "I've had enough of your blabbering." He rolled his eyes at the hurt look she gave him. "Did you really think I would waste my time on a scrawny think like you?" Ouch. That one hurt a lot.  
  
"Excuse me? Scrawny??" She started gesturing at herself wildly. "Are you blind? Stupid? What is wrong with you? Even more so, who do you think you are to lead me on like this?" Vegeta laughed, though inwardly he flinced. He hated this argument. Almost every week did he have these girls clinging to him thinking he'll take them home, when the only one to rid e with him was Bulma. (Get your mind out of the gutter. You know what I mean.)  
  
"Little One, I'm way out of your league." With that he turned away from her and made his way through the crowd to where Bulma was dancing. He came up behind her and put his hands on her he hips pulling her close.  
  
*Huh, who is bold enough...oh...*  
  
"Vegeta! Don't startle me like that!"  
  
Even though she said this in an somewhat agitated tone, she kept on dancing with Vegeta all the time. All he could do was chuckle.  
  
"You were waiting for me to come and grab you, don't deny it." He loved getting her angry. Even if it was playful.  
  
"Oh, yes, Vegeta! I can't live without you scaring the he lot of me." While saying that she ground her rear into Vegeta's hips. Again, he chuckled.  
  
"Nah, isn't it a little early for this? We have all night if need be. You just have to ask for it." Suddenly a thought struck him. * Am I flirting with BULMA? Oh well, it's just like our playful fights. She's a little tease I'd say.*  
  
Then she turned around and looked at him. "It's almost time to leave. So we might better look for the others. And no, I don't ask for things...they are just given to me." She smirked. *She's been spending too much time aournd me. That is my smirk! Little thief! GRR...*  
  
"How many girls did you lead on this night? Five, ten? Tell me, I need to know if your 'condition' is getting worse. You have just been flirting with me for about 5 minutes now. As far as I am concerned that's a record. I think you really need to get laid, and if that is the case, you are NOT staying with me tonight." She beamed at him. This little evil girl. Now it was his turn to smirk. He started tickling her back, where she was known to be very ticklish. She gave a quick 'EEP' and was then forced to arch her back so that her boobs pressed even more into Vegeta's chest.  
  
"Well, there was one blonde. When I left she said something about not getting away with this. But it doesn't concern you, now does it. And I think it's perfectly safe if you're crushing at my place cuz I'd never want someone as..." (Un) Fortunately he was never able to finish his sentence because someone grabbed his shoulder and whirled him around. The next thing he knew was that there was a fist flying his way. Vegeta didn't have enough time to move aside, so that it wouldn't hit him. The blow hit him pretty hard and he was thrown back. On his way to the floor he took Bulma along with him. They now lay crumbled on the dance floor. Vegeta reached his hand up to his nose he could already feel the blood flowing from his nose. And it was probably broken too. This got him really mad. Next he noticed that Bulma lay beside him clutching her ankle. With white-burning rage inside of him Vegeta growled and sprang back to his feet. He just swung his right towards his opponent. When his wrist was caught by none other than Goku.  
  
"What the heck is going on?" He asked in a cold voice. It turned his insides out when he spotted someone taking down his two best friends, but there was no reason for Vegeta to lower himself to the same level.  
  
Meanwhile Vegeta's patience was wearing thin. No one touched him or his friends and got away with it. Did that imbecile called Goku always get in the way. He figured he'd just to tell Goku what he knew, and what he didn't.  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to know!?!? This baka just attacked me! And he took Bulma down too, when he hit me! Will you let go! This bakayaro will get the beating of his lifetime now!!" Vegeta was struggling against Goku's hold, who in return, had a hard time keeping that grip on him.  
  
"Vegeta, come back to your senses! His guy is getting in trouble for it, alright! The bouncer is almost here!!" This prospect seemed to somewhat calm Vegeta. He set his buring glare on the guy who hit him.  
  
"What was that shit for? And who are you?" He was about to go on when the guy replied.  
  
"You little shit, who do you think you are treating my sister like that?? You deserved what you got!" The guy had now clamed down. He was the blonde's brother, and felt he had to do something about that arrogant bastard who had lead her on.  
  
Vegeta was very calm now. And cold. He had back his control.  
  
"Oh, I see. Well, the bouncer is going to kick you out and I was leaving anyway, so you're to one whose luck ran out. Bulma, we're leaving?" He looked at her, then at her ankle. "Can you walk?" She looked at him with uncertainty. "In a moment. It's still a little...whoa, Vegeta, Put me down." He didn't want to wait for her to get better, so her picked her up and left the club while yelling good night to Goku.  
  
When they reached the car, he sat Bulma on the passenger seat in the front, then walked around and sat on the drivers seat. For a moment he didn't move. He just looked at Bulma.  
  
"Are you alright?" He sounded concerned, but in reality he was downright frightened that she bumped that smart head of hers. "Yea, I'm fine aside from the ankle. And that will be good in a few minuets. But what about you and your nose? Is it still bleeding?" She got a tissue from her purse and started to clean some of the blood from his face.  
  
"It's alright.—Thank you—It's not bleeding anymore. At first I thought it might be broken, but now I guess it's not. Let's just leave, yea?"  
  
He looked at her hoping that she wouldn't insist on the hospital. He wasn't really sure if his nose was alright, but that could be dealt with in the morning, if need be.  
  
"Alright, let's get going then. Did we say your place? I don't remember. Let's just go there. You need to clean up anyway." She gave him a small smile, and Vegeta, in return, gave her a smirk.  
  
"Let's go then." With that he started the engine and drove to his house.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
That's it for today!! YAY. I did it! I almost thought I'd never have the time. I hope you liked it! And remember to review, no matter if you liked it or even you didn't!!  
  
REVIEW = MORE CHAPTERS!!  
  
Keep that in mind!  
  
Until next time, SilverWing 


	5. Chapter 4

I re-loaded this chapter. There were so many typos. OMG, that's what happens when you're half asleep when typing. I really wanted the chappy to get out though.  
  
Hello there!! I wanna take this time to thank all my great reviewers. Due to some problem on the FF.net server I haven't been able to see my reviews, which caused part of the delay. So here goes...  
  
The Tragic Priestess Kikyo: Thank you! Wouldn't you just want Veggie to be your best friend!? I know I do...  
  
trunksvegetafrodo: Thank you!  
  
Joelie the Messenger of Death: Thank you for being such a faithful reviewer. I always love hearing from you. I must say that I was having a really hard time deciding if this was gonna be THE sleepover or not. I hope you won't be too mad that I decided to wait for the special one. I think I'm going to have some more civil action before they get together. I hope you are not too disappointed now. I promise though that there will be a really cute BV interaction in this chapter. I hope to hear from you soon again.  
  
draegon-fire: Thanks for your encouraging words. It makes me happy to see that people actually read this story! Well, there won't be any citrus in this chapter, but there will be some further down the road. It's not even that far away. Enjoy the next chapter! I hope to hear from you!  
  
Disclaimer: ME NO OWN.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~Bulma's place~  
  
Vegeta drove up the driveway. It had taken them a rather long time to get here. Bulma had remembered that they wanted to spend the night at her place because her parents were out of town, but seeing as Vegeta didn't have the laptop, nor his change of clothes they decided to go to Vegeta's for a short stop. Not wanting his parents to see him in the state he was in-which means bloody, but still at his full able to function- he handed Bulma the keys and told her to go up and get his stuff. He told her that the laptop was already in his room, waiting for him to get it. All she had to do was grab the laptop as well as some clothes, and in the meantime she was not supposed to wake his parents in case they were already asleep.  
  
It surprised Vegeta though that Bulma had taken an entire ten minutes to complete this rather simple task. When he asked her about it she said that she couldn't find his toothbrush, which was a really bad lie. She should have known very well that he has a toothbrush in her bathroom; the same going for his deodorant and razor. But he did not question her. He had some idea what had happened to her along the way. *She must have found my stack of body paint.* Bulma was easily embarrassed about these kind of things. He could not help but smirk at that. She was so innocent.  
  
By now, they had reached the end of the driveway and gotten out of the car. Bulma claimed that her ankle was fine by now, but he could see her flinch with every step that she took. In a way, he was proud of her because she tried to appear strong for him, but then again, he did not like this thought. She had no need to prove herself to him. True, he would do the same, but that was a different story. He was a strong man. It would be silly if he went around crying. For this little vixen though there was no reason to be like this. It would be easy for him to carry her to her room seeing how little and fragile she was. It was a shame that she felt the need to appear strong in front of him. With that decided he went up behind her and scooped her up in his arms. Bulma tried to suppress a shriek when she suddenly lost contact with the ground she walked on. Within a second, however, she knew that it was Vegeta doing this, and to be honest, she felt relief. Her ankle had been killing her, but she didn't want to bother Vegeta since he was not much better off.  
  
"Why?" Was all she could ask in a low whisper. He scowled down at her.  
  
"I saw you flinching. And to be honest, I am not happy with you right now." She was stunned that he would be offended by her actions. In fact, she hadn't even wanted him to notice.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't want to bother you with it. For once, I wanted you to think that I could handle this." He sighed at what she had said- and the fact that she sounded so sad. It really was her appeal to please him.  
  
"Bulma, I can easily handle carrying you, broken nose or not." Oops. *Bad choice of words Vegeta.*  
  
"I thought you said it wasn't broken!" OK, now she was offended. She didn't have the right to play tough, but he did?!  
  
*Think, Vegeta, think Argh...she's going to kill me now. Oh, wait I've got it! Damn, Vegeta, you're smart!*  
  
"I never said it wasn't broken. I said I wasn't sure of it." There it was. His infamous smirk.  
  
"Oh yes, you did mister! You said you were fine! Once we're inside that house-that is if you ever get the door to open up-I will have a close look at that nose of yours! And there is no getting around it this time!" Vegeta winced at her tone. It was not so much the determination as the fact that she had raised her voice considerably along her triad. *Kami, please let her neighbours sleep through this!"  
  
"Bulma, keep it down, you're going to wake everyone up!" Her eyes widened at his words. She had totally forgot about the fact that they were outside in the middle of the night. Right then, the door snapped open and they stepped inside. Vegeta carried Bulma up into her bedroom and set her down on her bed. When he was about to turn Bulma's voice held him back.  
  
"And just where are you going?"  
  
"The kitchen, woman. I will get you some ice for that ankle of yours. It's pretty swollen from what I've seen. You might want to try prying those shoes from your feet." Bulma's face fell at his words. She hadn't even thought about putting ice on her ankle until now. Why was it that Vegeta seemed to be quicker than her in situations like this? She was supposed to be the genius!  
  
"Oh, uum, since your already going down there would you mid getting a wet cloth? I still need to check your nose."  
  
"I told you my nose was fine, but whatever. You won't shut up before I give in anyway." With that he went downstairs to get the ice and the cloth.  
  
Bulma sighed and let herself fall into her pile of pillows. Then she remembered her shoes and bent forward to get them off. The one on her good foot got off easily, other one though was tricky. Every time she tried to open the latch on the side, the got in contact with the bruise that was forming. After a minute she started to fear that she might need to cut the band holding it together. Finally she succeeded in getting the shoe off, even though it involved many sharp intakes of breath and a pain that could kill. After that she sank back onto her pillows and waited for Vegeta to return.  
  
He returned only a few moments after that. He was glad to see that the offending pair of high heels had left Bulma's feet. Personally, he could not understand why women wore something that uncomfortable at all. The other observation that made him sigh slightly was that the swelling seemed to go back since the shoe had been removed. He walked over to where she lay sprawled out on her bed waiting for him. His body reacted to that thought in a way he had never considered possible when referring to her. *Ah well, hormones.* She did kinda make a few naughty comments on the dance floor. IT wasn't his fault at all. It would vanish soon. Right now, her had more pressing matters to attend. He sat down beside her, gently putting the ice on her ankle. He winced inwardly as he heard her sharp intake of breath.  
  
"I'm sorry:" He muttered. It was a rare occasion when he said something like 'sorry', therefore Bulma was rather surprised to hear him say that.  
  
"But what for Vegeta? There is absolutely no reason for you to think or even say that!" He looked at her with a serious face.  
  
"It was my fault. If I hadn't felt the need to toy with that girl, no one would have been hurt tonight. Especially you, since you had nothing to do with it. And because of that...I'm sorry." Bulma sighed.  
  
"Vegeta..no...Vegeta, look at me. There you go..." She took his face between her hands. " It. Is. Not. Your. Fault. The guy hit you. How were you supposed to know that this would happen? You weren't. The reason we go to clubs is to hit on people. That's all you did...I assume...and therefore it is her fault, or her brothers, for reacting that way. There really is no need to be sorry." Bulma used her triad to have a close look at Vegeta's nose, and therefore was able to see what he didn't want her to see.  
  
"Alright woman, you win. But I still am sorry that you got hurt." That said Vegeta returned his attention to her ankle.  
  
"Oh, and Vegeta...about that nose of yours: we are going to the hospital tomorrow. Not, but's and if's! Now hand me that cloth so that I can clean your face." Vegeta didn't know if you should sigh or smirk. Sigh, because she caught on his lie about his nose, or smirk because she was smart enough to do it so subtly that he didn't even notice. So he just handed her the cloth and let her do the cleaning. After that they decided to watch a movie, but neither managed to stay away though the whole movie. Once during the night Vegeta woke up and adjusted the blanket around them. When he did that, he couldn't help but notice how angelic Bulma looked when asleep. With that thought lingering on his mind, he went back to sleep, while unconsciously pulling Bulma closer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's it for this time. For all of those who hoped to find them getting together, I apologize, but I didn't feel like it should take part in this chapter. I can promise thought that I have it planned to happen in either the next chapter or the one after.  
  
Please don't forget to review! The reviews keep me going!  
  
MORE REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATE  
  
If you want to ask or suggest something, don't hesitate to email me! email: silverrain145@yahoo.com  
  
Until next time, SilverWing. 


	6. Chapter 5

I'm back!!! OK, I wasn't really gone, but now I'm back with a NEW chapter! I'm glad y'all like this story!!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5  
  
*Monday at school*  
  
The building was filling up. Students were arriving by the second, and it was getting hard to find your best friend if you were looking for her. Bulma was one of those unfortunate creatures who were looking for someone. Well, she should have been able to find Chichi by her locker, but it was absolutly deserted. It was very much unlike her friend to let her down on a Monday morning. Friends have to stick together on that day of the week. No coffeein could do what your best friend did. Chichi was the only one to help her with her current problem: Art. Today was Mrs. Papuski's favourite day for a pop-quiz, and Bulma had, after eight weeks of intesiv-Chichi-art-tourtoring, stil no clue if the Thinker was by Rodin or Renoir. Somehow she had a striking feeling that this could be her demise.   
  
Further down the hall Bulma could see an extremly blonde head moving. Letting out a sigh of relief she sped up and soon found herself standing in front of her two best friends, Eighteen and Chichi.   
  
"Hey!" Was all Bulma managed to get out being out of breath as she was.   
  
"Hey there. How was your weekend-I mean besides the club incident?" Chichi had a slight suspicon that something worth knowing had happened, and of course did she want to now what that something was.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes. "Vegeta behaved like a total dork..."  
  
"...What else is new?" Eighteen interupted. She had never liked Vegeta in the least, and she sure as hell did not want to start now.   
  
"Anyway, It really doesn't matter now because, Chichi, I need your help for the pop-quiz." Right then and there, Bulma sounded the most desperate Chichi had ever heard her be. But why? They had studied forever...  
  
"Bulma, didn't we go through your tutoring for weeks? I mean, c'mon girl, it's really not that hard." Chichi was pleading. It was safe to say that Bulma wasn't an artsy person, but she should be able to memorize a couple of names.  
  
"Oh Chichi, please I need you help. I'll tell what happened this weekend if you help out right now..."   
  
Chichi sighed. " Alright. Let's better get staretd then. Eighteen, could you leave us for a minute, or so?"   
  
Eighteen wasn't even focusing on them anymore. She had only eyes her her handsome boyfriend who was walking towards her right now. Without looking at her friends she replied.  
  
"Sure. I'll be right over there..." And walked away.   
  
After a moment of sniggering the girls had collected themselves and Chichi started quzzing Bulma.  
  
"Ok, so tell me...Who sculpted the Thinker?" Thinking she was on the safe side Chichi asked this question, so she could tell Bulma that she was well prepared and could get to this weekend's news faster.   
  
Bulma, however, had to think about this before answering. *Dammit, why can't I remember?" Finally...  
  
"Renoir...?"   
  
Chichi sweatdropped. This couldn't be true. There had to be a mistake. She must have heard her worng; it was really nosiy. But the pleading face starring at her told her no such luck. Bulma just had no idea what was going to happen to this scientific genius.   
  
"Oh dear, we gotta work on that one..."  
  
*An eternity later...or so it seemed to Chichi*  
  
"...so, and that's why it could have never been Renoir. He was an Impressionist. Now it's your turn. What the heck happened this time?" Chichi was eager to hear from Bulma. Vegeta being a jerk was what she fed on. Partially at least. Just like Eighteen did she strongly dislike this dark figure, but Bulma seemed to like him-no, they were inseperable--, and if you looked close enough you could see that those two were made for each other.   
  
"Well, you know Vegeta. When we left the club his nose was still bleeding, so I asked him if he was alright. And being Vegeta, he said yes.When we got to my place..." Bulma made a pause. Should she tell Chichi about the little 'trust and pride' exchange she had with Vegeta? No, Chi would just get the wrong impression. "...when we got to my place he accidentally let slip that he was hurt more than he let on. So I took him to the hospital in the moring. He's still bitching about it. Somthing about me ruining our weekend. Apparently he had something planned, but I don't care. His health comes first." Chichi was laughing by now.  
  
"You guys sound like an old, married couple!"   
  
"Hmph. Not my fault. He is just so stubborn...As I was saying...Chi, will you stop laughing...Chi, I'll stop with the story."  
  
Chichi tried desperatly to get her composure back.  
  
"I'm sorry, please go on." Bulma took a deep breath.  
  
"As I was saying...When we got to the hospital Vegeta was in one of his especially bad moods. He doesn't like hospitals. Not like Goku who's afraid of needles. Vegeta just can't stand the atmosphere. Anyway, when we got there, we were looked after by this really stupid nurse. A real blonde, y'know? She was hitting on Vegeta and shit. I mean, already hitting on Vegeta is a sign of insanity, but she dared grab his ass. And you know how he is. If he can't find the right outlet for his mood soon enough, he will use me as his outlet. So that's when he started telling how all this was unneccessary, and we should just leave since he had something planned for when we were done with his paper. He feared we'd be up late again and so on. So we got into that big fight..."  
  
*Meanwhile in the parking lot*  
  
"Man, what kinda sunglasses are those?" Goku was shocked. He had never seen shades as huge or as ugly as the ones Vegeta was wearing. Vegeta just growled out of frustration. He knew what those glasses looked like, but he didn't care. He still had that huge bruise...  
  
"Damn, why do you think am I wearing those? Don't you remember the punch I got on Friday night?"  
  
"That bad, huh?"   
  
"Yea. Bulma threw a fit over it; absolutley unneccessary, of course. She ruined everything I planned." Vegeta sighed. Goku decided to ignore the 'plannend' remark.   
  
Vegeta had been careful to plan that Sunday, but the Gods hadn't been on his side. They had sided with Bulma and the hospital.  
  
"Kakkarot, imagine that: she dragged me to the hospital. How pathetic am I? Of course my nose wasn't broken. It would have been worth if I'd gotten some chick's number, but everytime they saw Bulma, they just went back to work. It really sucked. And when we got back from the hospital, there was only time to write the paper, and nothing more. I'm still mad at her. When my parents saw me they threw a fit too. When I told them how Bulma took me to the hospital already they relaxed and told me 'what a nice girl she is'. Even my parents are out to get me. Can you believe it?"  
  
*Back with Bulma and Chichi*  
  
"...so then he told me that I was the worst friend ever because I'm a girl. Now what's that's supposed to mean? As you can guess I asked him, and he said that it was my fault that he couldn't get any girl's number. I told him that it was is own fa..."  
  
"BULMA, BREATHE!!! In seven hells, what kind of friends are you? Of course you care, but it's Vegeta we're talking about. He wouldn't say thank you in a million years. As for the number part...geez, just look in the mirror. Every girl would think that your with him the way you behave around each other, and as I said, look in the mirror, you're beautiful. No girl stands a chance against you. And if he planned something...When ever does Vegeta plan something? NEVER. This must have been big. Of course he would be disappointed. I'd say go apologize."  
  
Bulma was dumbfounded. Never before had Chichi suggested anything remotely like this. And she hadn't expected it now. But as her words sunk in, the more it made sense. She would have to apologize to Vegeta and that's that.  
  
*Lunch*  
  
Since the sun was shining everyone was sitting outside at the pick-nick tabels having fun. Goku and Vegeta sat with her friends eating his lunch, while the girls were chatting away. Krillin had his arm around Eighteen, which looked kind of suspiscious. With those two you could never know if they were dating or not. They would not talk about it, so you could really only guess. But right now she had more important matters to attend. Matters with the name Vegeta. She squared her shoulders and walked up to him. She would apologize, but with dignity. She walked right up to him. He didn't even notice her until she stood right next to him.   
  
He tried to display some hatred when he looked at her, but when he saw how pathetic she really looked his effort was lost. He was also rendered speechless.  
  
"Can we talk? Please?" She gave him her best puppy-dog-look. True, it had never worked on Vegeta before, but there was always time for a first. And as is on cue the look on his face softened a little-only enough for Bulma to notice. After that he took her deep breath.  
  
"Sure."  
  
She led him to a tree, away from the crowd. There she stood before him and did not know where to start. She could tell he was getting uncomfortable and restless. If she didn't speak now he would just leave. So she said the first thing that came to her mind.  
  
"I'm sorry." Boy, that got his attention. He looked her straight in the eye. "Now, I see what you meant with all those things you said. I just ignored the fact that it could really be my fault that you didn't get the numbers you wanted. And I ruined something you planned for the weekend for no reason...I'm sorry."  
  
He had been silent while she was talking, stunned by what she was saying. It was so unlike her to admitt to this-kinda like he wouldn't. Vegeta just couldn't stay mad at her. Slowly he walked over to her until he stood right in front of her. Quckliy he glanced over his shoulder to make sure that none of the guys were watching them. When he was sure that they were engrossed in their own conversation, he cupped Bulma's right cheek with his hand, caressing it, while giving her a chaste kiss on the forehead.  
  
"I just can't stay mad at you. I had plans, but we can still do that this Saturday. Just promise me you won't ruin it this time."  
  
Bulma looked into his eyes reliefed that he forgave her. "I promise." After a pause she added shyly. " Are you still mad because of the girls?"   
  
Vegeta laughed at this wholeheartedly.   
  
"Oh woman, why would I want any of those girls? I was just irritated. I'm sorry. Trust me, if i wanted any of those girls to know that you didn't belong to me, I would have told them."  
  
Bulma let out a sigh of relief. Things were going to be normal again. They silently walked back to the others to finsih their lunch. It was going to be a tough week, but now that she had the weekend setteled she wanted to know what it was that Vegeta had planned.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
OK, that's it! It's done! I guess you want to nkow what Vegeta has been planning all this time. You will find out in the next chapter!   
  
And don't forget the one thing that keeps me going, the thing why I love all of you very much: REVIEW!!!!!  
  
The more reviews I get the faster I update!!!!!  
  
See you later, SilverWing 


	7. Chapter 6

AN: Hey guys. Thank you for the reviews!!! I love you guys for your support! I will post shout-outs to my reviewers in the next chappy!   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 6   
  
It was a sunny friday in october. It had been a hot week in general. Bulma wore a light dress, her cascading down her back. She had been waiting in front of the parking lot for ten minutes now. She was sweating, felt icky and yet, she could not leave. Unfortunatly, she had promised Vegeta that she would wait for him, so that they could spend the entire weekend together, now that they could relax a little. It had not only been the hottest week in a decade, but it also had been the week when Bulma and her friends had had to finish their college apps.   
  
They had sat together in Eighteen's kitchen filling out application after application. It was a good thing that they chose to apply to all the same colleges because that way it was easier to do so. Goku had been quite confused by some of the questions, but the others had been more than willing to help out. They decided to go to the same college--that is, if they all got accepted at the same college. Vegeta was the only one who was being an ass about this 'moment'. He kept on saying that he wasn't going to 'some stupid college and waste his best years'. It was plain to see what he wanted if you knew Vegeta: He wanted to sing. It was all he did in his spare time, meaning the time he didn't work out. Anywhere you went with Vegeta, he would seek a quite place where we could wrtie his songs. A lot of people thought him an outsider who did not care for others. Only Goku and Bulma knew the Vegeta beneath his cold demeanour. They knew that he could be a nice guy, and a caring one at that.   
  
Bulma's toughts were distracted when she noticed a flame like her moving behind a group s students. Finally Vegeta had arrived and they could start their weekend, and she was glad for it. She was thirsty and tired, and only God knew what it was that Vegeta had planned for them. All week long had she been trying to get some response out of him, but Vegeta had not let anything slip. All he would do was smirk that typical 'mightier and thou' smirk. Everyone could tell that he got a kick out of teasing her like that. For Bulma, however, it was only torture and no fun. Now that he was walking towards her she was only excited. When she looked at him again, she saw it again in his eyes. There was a certain something that told her that he had big plans for them. She lost herself again in her thoughts and was only brought back when Vegeta ran his hand down her neck.  
  
"Woman, you're all sweaty. What's up with that?" Oh, how he loved getting her all riled up. He knew fully well that he had left her waiting for about 15 minutes, and to top it off, that it was simply hot out here. Now her anger was boiling. How dare he insult her?   
  
"Vegeta, you are late, really late. I just wanna rip you in two for letting me down like that. Why were you that late anyway?"   
  
Vegeta wasn't smiling anymore. He had hoped to avoid that question. Therefore he decided to just say it in one word and get it over with.  
  
"Principal Hukamo."Those words were mumbled in a way that it made Bulma think that he was ashamed of that fact, but that simply could not be. Vegeta was someone who did not even know that word. Now she was mighty confused. What the heck had he done?  
  
"Veggie, what did you do this time? Get caught peeking up Mrs. Mulin's skirt?" This guy was capable of everything, but really, that was the only she someone should be ashamed of at this school. As Vegeta heard her words he sneered and gave her the most disgusted look he'd ever sent anyone.  
  
"That's gross, first of all. I didn't do anything...I just had to...to ask him something. And, Woman, DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!" He hoped the last comment would distract her enough, so that they could just get on with their lives and have fun. He glanced at his watch, and noticed that Bulma had not yet thrown a comeback at him. He furrowed his brow and looked at her, only to see her smiling.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" He spat those words, but all Bulma could was laugh out loud. Vegeta thought she had lost it.   
  
"Fine, you don't want me to know what you did with Principal Hukamo. It's alright. And you know you like it when I call you THAT." Having that said she climbed into the car. Vegeta sighed and got into the car as well. They still had to go to his house and grab something for Bulma. She just didn't know that.  
  
"If you have to call me that, at least don't do it public." He started the car and drove off to his house. Bulma sent him a beaming smile.   
  
"Alright, Veggie."   
  
The rest of the drive was quite. The sun was beating down on the black Camaro, so they both were drained of their energy and talking would have been almost stressful.   
  
When the had reached their destination they all but ran up to the airconditioned house. Once inside they both let out a sigh of relief. It was nice to feel the cool air on your skin.They both went into the kitchen.  
  
"Care of some Lemonade? I bet my mom made some." Bulma simply nodded a yes. Vegeta opened the fridge, and as expected he found an ice-cold pitcher with lenonade. Sometimes he just had to adore her.   
  
When he turned around he saw that Bulma had already gotten two cups out of the cupboard. Right now, she was reaching into the other cupboard to get some more sugar. She knew by now that Vegeta's mother liked lemonade sour, and well, Bulma didn't. While looking at her Vegeta noticed just how beautiful she looked. ursing himself for thinking such a worng thought, he moved to where Bulma stood and got the sugar that she was desperatly trying to reach.   
  
"You could have just asked, you know." And then handed her the sugar and a cup of lemonade.   
  
"I'm still too exhausted to talk." She wiped her hand over her forehead and thanked him for the leomande.  
  
"Will you tell me now what it is that you have planned?" She gave him a best puppy eyes, and he smiled.  
  
"Once you're not exhausted anymore." Vegeta gave her a his deviliah smirk and motioned for her to follow him into his room. Bulma noticed that he had for once cleaned up and was delighted by it. Usually when she spent the weekends at his place there would be all kinds of papers on the floor, his clothes on his bed and his blanket on his chair. It might make Vegeta sound like a messy person, but in reality he was very neat. It was just that he had a lot of work to do. Not it seemed like he had found the time to get rid of the mess.  
  
Bulma took a seat on his bed, not afraid that she would sit on something that was alive.  
  
"I see you cleaned up." She watched as Vegeta crossed his room to his closet and got out a lil bad. Bulma noticed that the bag wore the "Abercrombie" label and furrowed her eyebrows.   
  
"Vegeta, is there something you need to tell me?" He was walking over to her with the bag in his hand. (His room is quite big.) He smirked at her knowing that she read the label.   
  
He took a seat next to her and looked at her. Then he leaned back on his elbows.   
  
"Actually, there is something I have to tell you." He threw the bag at her. "Try it on."   
  
Bulma looked from Vegeta to the bag, and back up to Vegeta.  
  
"What is it?" She took the bag and peeked inside. She knew Vegeta would watch, but not tell. When she saw the content of the back she let out a squeal. Inside the bag Bulma found what she had been looking for a few months now. It was a black and white striped bikini. Bulma wondered how she hadn't seen this bikini when she went shopping. That's when she heard Vegeta laugh.   
  
"Bulma, you are so predictable. Now go try it on. It's not like I'd get you this, and then I don't wanna see it on you." Said a smirking Vegeta. Sometimes Vegeta liked to get Bulma little presents just so she would be happy. He liked seeing her happy. He watched as a beaming Bulma skipped out of his room into the adjoining bathroom to get changed. He might not be allowed to touch, but he certainly liked to look. It was more than obvious that Bulma was beautiful, and if he was granted being her best friend, then he would sure as hell have a look to appreciate that beauty.   
  
When he had picked the bikini he knew that she had been looking for one for about two months now. True, Bulma did a lot of shopping, but just as often as she went to the mall, would she overlook the things she was searching. Just like the bikini. It was a triangle top with zebra print. He knew she would look great. Bulma had been in the bathroom for almost five minutes now. He wondered what kept her.   
  
"What's taking you so long? Did you get lost?" Damn women, and their beatuy time.   
  
"Hold on, Vegeta. I'm almost out." With that she opended the door. And Vegeta's jaw dropped. Beautiful wasn't even a word to discribe her anymore. She was perfect. After a moment Vegeta shook the shock off and said the only thing he could think of.  
  
"Wow. I should always do your shopping." He laughed and pulled her down towards him and started tickling her. Bulma was twisting and laughing and begging for Vegeta to stop, but he somehow had to distract her from the buldge that had formed in his pants. Now, doing this to her wasn't excatly a turn off, so he thought of ugly old teachers and their beer bellies, while keeping the woman at bay. Having finally succeeded he let go of her.  
  
"Now put your dress on and let's go to the beach."   
  
Bulma did as she was told, but not before she kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you. You're awesome, have I ever told you?"  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Yes woman. You tell me every time before we go to bed."   
  
"That sounds so wrong, Veggie."   
  
"No, it doesn't. You're just a lil perv. Get that mind of yours out of the gutter." He said and spanked her bottom.   
  
"Vegeta, stop that obsession you have with my ass, now."  
  
"I'm not obsessed."  
  
She rolled her eyes and finished putting on her dress. "Let's just go, Veggie."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
(AN: I'm not going to spend a lot of time discribing the time at the beach. If you wanted that, sorry.)  
  
At the beach Bulma and Vegeta ran into Goku and Chichi. It tuned out to be a great day. At first the girls would sunbathe and guys went for a swim. After that the group played a couple of rounds beach volleyball. By the time that the sun started setting Chichi had gotten quite a sunburn and It was decided that it was time to leave. Since Chichi and Goku were seeking some solitude, it was decided that they parted, and spent the evening seperatly.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
*Back in Vegeta's room*  
  
It was already dark outside and the wind was blowing lightly. Vegeta and Bulma were lying down on the bed watching 'Meet the parents'. They were munching on the popcorn and chips, slurping soda and laughing out loud. When the credits come on they still couldn't thinking about this movie. They were rolling all over the bed having the time of their life. Bulma just popped another handful of chips into her mouth as she heard a lound 'thump'.   
  
She poked her head over the side of the bed to see Vegeta lying facedown on the foor. She was still laughing.  
  
"Are you alright, down there?" It just looked too funny how he lay there.  
  
"Yes, I'm alright. You're dangerous when you're sugar high. Kicked me off the bed. I can't believe it." He chuckled. "At least my name isn't Martha Fucker."  
  
Bulma laughed along. "Well, I'd just keep my last name if I were her."  
  
"But you're not. And a woman should always take on her husbands last name." He said this with serious conviction.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she's a woman." He knew Bulma hated these kind of comments. She was an emancipated woman, and she hated when Vegeta picked on her because he knew he could. As expected, he found a pillow flying towards his head.   
  
This meant war. He grabed the pillow and threw it back at Bulma. She countered and the fight was on. Vegeta knocked her down from the bed and started tickling her. When she, again, begged that he let go of her and that she would give up he paused. He looked into her eyes, filled with joy and contentment. Bulma noticed the change in his demeanour, but was soon lost in the depths of his eyes. All reason and time were gone, leaving only two friends and their atrraction for each other. Not really noticing what he was doing Vegeta brought his hand to the back of Bulma's head and buried it in her aqua locks. Bulma's mind was gone. She didn't know what she was doing, or why she was doing it, but one thing was for sure. It felt right. As Vegeta's head drew near hers she closed her eyes and waited. When Vegeta's lips met hers it was a first a tender kiss that lingered on for a moment. Bulma reacted and started tracing his lower lip with her tongue asking for entrance, which he granted her wihtout hesitation. Bulma's hands wound around Vegeta's neck so that she could draw nearer. The hand in her hair was now massaging her sculp and his other hand was sensually running up and down her back. When they broke aprat to catch some air, reality came crasing back down on them. Vegeta rested his forehead on Bulma's waiting for a reaction from her. After a moment of silence he heard her speak.  
  
"Well, I guess we should have seen that one coming. I mean, even Goku saw it." They both chuckled. Vegeta looked up into Bulma's smiling face. She was now sitting on his lap. How she'd gotten there, he wasn't quite sure, but he sure as hell didn't mind. His right hand was caressing her face, and he could only wonder how he'd never noticed what had formed between them.  
  
"Good things take time." With that he kissed her again. While the kiss lingered on Bulma wondered, just how or where this was going to end. She definatly hoped it wouldn't end at all.   
  
*~*~*~*  
  
They did it!! They finally kissed! What ya think? Like it, hate it? Leave a review. Now, as you can imagine, things are going to get a lil rough sooner or later.   
  
MORE REVIEW = FASTER UPDATE  
  
Love ya all !  
  
SilverWing 


	8. Chapter 7

AN: Sorry for the late update. A big THANK YOU to all my reviewers.  
  
Veggie-Chan: Thank you! *blushes* That's a nice thing to say. I hope I won't disappoint you.  
  
dragon-fire: You're damn right. Vegeta has that huge pride, but this might not even be the biggest problem. I'm not telling you more than that though...hehe  
  
The Tragic Priestess Kikyo: I actually found that bikini on their web site. So yea, might be a little bit odd for them. I hope you liked it though. Maybe I'll write a one-shot about Vegeta at the mall...hehe  
  
trunksvegetafrodo: Thanks for your reviews. I'm glad to see that there are people actually sticking to the story.  
  
Joelie the Messenger of Death: Vegeta really does rule. I love him...  
  
discordchick: I'm glad you liked it. Took me a while to update...sorry though.  
  
Disclaimer: O, all the things I could do if I owned DBZ...but I don't.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 7  
  
*Sunday night*  
  
Bulma and Vegeta had been discussing their relationship all week end long- at least when they weren't too distracted. It was like the world had done a one-eighty, and in a way it did. For those two, young lovers the entire view of the world had changed. They had resisted each others for a few years now, without even considering the idea of dating each other. Now it became an obsession. During their first kiss though both had realized that they were more than just friends. Bulma had already admitted that it had been the most mind-blowing kiss she'd ever received. Secretly she was wondering how Vegeta would be in bed. But, that was another story. She wouldn't take that step too soon. Not even with Vegeta.  
  
They had wild make-out sessions all over the weekend, but to her surprise she found that they had done other things too. Besides their homework, they had worked out how their relationship was going to work for the beginning. Neither wanted to walk to school hand in hand and proclaim their unconditional love for each other for various reasons.  
  
Bulma wasn't sure if it was love or lust with Vegeta--at least she that's what she told herself- and he had a huge problem admitting to himself that he actually WAS falling for her...if he hadn't already fallen, fallen hard and deep. Then there was the issue about their pride. Both of them had claimed for the last two year that they would never be more than friends. How could they face their friends? How could they possibly tell their friends that Goku of all people had been right? It was as if he had planned it. Yes, that was it they decided. Goku had started this way back on the night they met at his party.  
  
Vegeta had never liked the way that Goku had smiled when he found them on the hill. That all-knowing smile. Back then he was convinced that Goku thought them having a make-out session, but now things were different. Vegeta once thought back on all the times they had spent together during their high school time. He noticed that he had admired her strength of mind and beauty longer than anything else about her. Now that he had given it some thought, he could see how the others knew that this would work. Yes, he thought that. He was almost certain that this woman was his and his alone. Never would he let any harm come to her. But he also saw the dark clouds over their relationship. They had hardly been a couple for twenty- four hours when this came to him.  
  
It would be tough for them from time to time. Not now, but soon enough. He wasn't considering their bickering, he knew it kept the relationship healthy. What scared him was the pressure that would come to their relationship. Bulma was a very well known person. If the news of their relationship made it to the press, they wouldn't ever be left alone. Journalists were always looking for her weaknesses because on the outside she seemed perfect. The public didn't know of her temper; they all thought her a beautiful and silent angel who happened to be very smart. If the press ever heard about them all hell would break lose.  
  
And there were the other two issues. What if this relationship didn't work? What would become of their friendship? Would they be able to stay friends. best friends? He was afraid to ever know the answer to this question. They had spent an hour talking about how stupid they were to ignore the signs, that it was great to feel like this and all the fun they could have. They had discussed the press issue briefly, but he still felt uncertain. Th problem of the break up, however, has been avoided. He knew Bulma was concerned about it too, but there really was no point on dwelling something that's not even an option at the moment. Yet, he couldn't help but have doubts. That's how he would treat the problems: deal with them when they arose; not now. He let out a sigh and cuddled into Bulma's side who was currently lying next to him, spaced out, just the way he was a second ago. He took in her beautiful features. He loved how the sunlight made her eyes sparkle, and gave her hair a soft look. Vegeta couldn't resist and started trailing kisses down her jaw line and then down her neck. Just when he was about to shift his weight Bulma voiced her thoughts.  
  
"Vegeta, we can't tell them about us." She closed her eyes and enjoyed the treatment that her neck was receiving. Gods, Vegeta knew how to kiss. She let out a small moan as his kisses went down to her collarbone. She heard him chuckling.  
  
" Thought, you'd like that." He smirked against her skin and planted another kiss on her neck before moving back up to her lips. Before her could make contact though, Bulma pulled back. She gave him an apologetic look that told him that she would make it up to him later. He guessed she really wanted this issued out of the world althought they had already attempted to talk about it. He let out a desperate sigh...he had just gotten in the mood to indulge himself a little bit, and she had a way to ruin it.  
  
"Alright, so you don't want them to know. Neither do I, so we will just keep this to ourselves for a little while. Good? OK..." He mumbled quickly he went back to assaulting her mouth. Again, she pushed him off her body.  
  
"Vegeta, it isn't that easy. You know---" Another kiss. Vegeta tried convincing her in delaying the subject, but he would not win this time. "-- they will be able...to tell.--Vegeta, quit it. This is important." He gave up. There was no way in getting around it, so he just had to suck it up and live.  
  
"Alright, w-Bulma.---" This would take a moment so he made himself comfortable on top of his girlfriend, supporting his weight with his arms and his head resting in his hands. "---You keep saying that this in going to be complicated. I don't see how. All we have to do is to behave as if nothing has happened."  
  
Bulma sighed. She unconsciously started tracing his abs with her right hand, the other one under her head. "I know, doesn't it sound simple? Pretend as if nothing has happened? Right now we can't even keep our hands to ourselves for more than an hour. What are we gonna do at school? Sneak of to the janitor's closet? I don't think so. We sit next to each other in half of our classes. This is going to be hell, and you know it."  
  
She was right. This WAS getting complicated. He muttered a low 'dammit' and once more sought her eyes for an answer. But he found nothing. He let his head drop onto her chest and she started tangling her fingers in his hair.  
  
"Maybe you could change your mind about the janitor's closet??" He asked laughing. Bulma playfully slapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"See, that's what I mean."  
  
He looked back up into her face. "Well, I guess we just have to try.---" He started rubbing her arms lightly. "--If they figure us out, well, hard luck....But I can think of something fun we could do right now..." And resumed trailing kisses on her shoulder.  
  
"Gods, Vegeta, you really know what you're doing." She wasn't sure if she should sigh or moan. The feelings he made her feel were just incredible. "I guess you're right. Come what may."  
  
With that said she pulled him back up to her and kissed him full on the lips. He pulled back to catch a breath. "Come what may." He turned on his back and took Bulma with him.  
  
~Yes, come what may, my love. I'll be there.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, that it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review!  
  
REVIEW = MORE CHAPTERS  
  
Love, SilverWing. 


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own it.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 8  
  
*Tuesday, 2nd Period*  
  
Chichi sat in the back of the classroom observing the class. English happened to be her best subject, and therefore she liked to listen. Her efforts had been disturbed though. There was Goku and Krillin to her right chatting away about some strange football strategy which she didn't understand. From time to time she could hear Goku gasp at some idea Krillin seemed to brew up in his brain--or he was fondling under the desk, which didn't support her wish to focus in the least.  
  
What was distracting her from class the most though, was Bulma and Vegeta. If you didn't know them, you would have said that there was nothing out of the ordinary. Chichi however, thought that THE time had finally come. She repeatedly caught Bulma glancing at Vegeta and vice versa. More than usually. Apparently they felt unobserved. How wrong they really were. Chichi noticed also that Bulma would blush from time to time. Chichi cocked an eyebrow. It wasn't like Bulma to randomly blush. Bulma NEVER blushed. And WHY were Vegeta's hands under the desk? (AN: OK, those are the kind of desks where you can't see what's going on underneath.)  
  
Chichi smiled. She had been waiting for this since...since she had first seen them together. Of course, she didn't have any proof yet. As far as she was concerned though, she had seen enough. So those two tried to hide it. Well, Chichi wasn't one to turn on her friends. If they wanted to keep it low for the beginning, she could understand that. It probably was because of their way too big pride. Both of them added together...don't even mention it. Chichi would defiantly keep observing those two. Maybe they would do anything big to give themselves away. Until then all that Chichi do was be happy for her best friend. Bulma had been looking for a good boyfriend for quite some time now. But all the guys she had turned up with so far had all been below what she deserved. With Vegeta things would be different. Chichi was sure of that.  
  
She looked at her boyfriend. They had been dating for so long now. It was almost scary. She knew that Goku was all she ever needed. They were deeply in love; there was no doubting that. Chichi sighed. She hoped that Bulma would have exactly that with Vegeta. True, she had never been too find of him, but there were reasons for it, and they didn't concern her best friend in the least. Bulma would be happy with Vegeta. And if Chichi had to kick Vegeta's ass to make sure of that she would. Chichi turned back to the teacher. She had been spacing out for at least ten minutes now. Good, that the teacher didn't notice these things.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
*Meanwhile at Bulma's and Vegeta's table*  
  
"Damn it, woman, do something about this! I can't keep sitting like this forever...please?" Vegeta was slightly irritated. This situation was the best to be caught in at class time...no you should never be caught that way.  
  
"Vegeta, it's going to take as long as it takes. Don't rush me! My arm is getting tired, I can't keep rubbing forever!" As soon as those words left her mouth Bulma knew she was going to regret them.  
  
"Well, if you'd rather I rub you for a change, we can surely arrange that." Bulma blushed a deep shade of red at that. And Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Vegeta, it might take a while before you can rub anything again. And let me tell you, it sure as hell won't be me. O, wow Vegeta, this is soo hard. The friction is starting to hurt. Is it hurting you?" She looked at him concerned. Vegeta was getting uncomfortable and grouchy.  
  
"Yes. Bulma, do something! Maybe something liquid would help it. I know, use your mouth! " He looked at her expectingly until her saw her turn ever redder.  
  
"Vegeta that sounded so wrong. You have no idea. If anyone heard that...I'm surprised they didn't figure us out yet. OK, try to lift that hand." Bulma pulled away and watched. When she saw Vegeta giving her a pained and embarrassed look she sighed.  
  
"How did you glue your hands together in the first place?" She was now looking through her pencil case that would release his hands.  
  
"I don't know. I guess I was a little bit to distracted to notice the glue on the desk. Damn it, do something already! This is embarrassing, I don't want to walk out of class like that!" Vegeta growled under his breath. This situation was more than embarrassing. He glanced at Bulma. She was frantically looking for something to un-glue his hands, but it seemed hopeless. He could see the despair in her eyes. Now he felt bad for snapping at her. She only tried to help him, help with all her might.  
  
"Bulma, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you." He could tell she was upset. But what else could he say? It was just him...he always snapped at people. It had never hurt though. Bulma ran her hand through her hair in a desperate motion. She then turned to Vegeta.  
  
"It's alright, Vegeta. Just shows what a great girlfriend I am. The smartest girl of this planet can't unglue her boyfriend's hands. It's pathetic. I'm pathetic--" Before Bulma could go on berating herself, Vegeta stopped her.  
  
"Stop it! How where you supposed to know that I would be stupid enough to get my hands glued together? This is not the Bulma I know. When did you become this insecure? You're the least pathetic person I know. You're great in everything you do, but I don't think I need to tell you this. Listen, I think I know something that could get me out of this predicament. You would have to go to my locker though." He looked in her eyes again, and what he saw almost shocked him. It was the purest kind of admiration he had ever seen.  
  
"Sure, just tell me what I'm looking for and I'll be right out that door." Her eyes sparked with excitement. Usually you weren't allowed to wander the hallways during class except for going to the bathroom. He guess that she would exactly pretend to do that.  
  
"It's a small blue tube. You won't miss it. Just don't get caught." Vegeta surprised himself at the amount of affection that his voice carried. When he looked up, Bulma was already in her way out to the classroom to get the vile.  
  
Vegeta sat in silence wondering when it was that he deserved such a wonderful person to be part of his life. She had never wronged him; not even unintentionally. No one else had ever done that before. The first two years of their friendship he had just waited for the day she would let him down. To his amazement, that day never came. It was then he made a vow; a vow to never hurt her, disappoint her. He made a vow to never let her go. And he hoped he would be able to live up to it.  
  
Bulma returned a few minutes later. She smiled at him, then showed him the tube; he let out a sigh of relief. Then he smirked.  
  
"You really are a genius, aren't you? In sneaking out of class without being detected." Bulma opened the vile and smelled on it. It reeked.  
  
"This is disgusting! What is in there?" Bulma looked very disgusted. If she knew what part of the concoction reeked she would have dropped it. But right now Vegeta didn't need that.  
  
"You don't want to know. Just pour a few drops on my hands." He shifted in his seat so that Bulma had better access to his hands. And, to Bulma's amazement it took only seconds for Vegeta to move his hands away from each other after she had only let two drops fall on his hands.  
  
"This is great Vegeta! Only seconds! And you can use your hands again, but I'm telling, you're washing those before you touch me."  
  
He smirked. "Now, why would I wanna do that in the first place?"  
  
Bulma playfully slapped his arm. Unfortunately their teacher saw this.  
  
"Briefs! Ouji! If I have to warn you of one more time in this class you will be seeing the principal! Is that clear?" The teacher shouted. Bulma and Vegeta were already just to this and just answered with an quick 'yea'.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*Later that day, before the football game*  
  
The guys were in the locker room getting ready. It was a relative quiet atmosphere since this was going to be a tough game. It was a well-known fact that this situation could easily be handles by our three stars, but something seemed very much out of place. Goku and Vegeta were already dressed in their uniforms and were now sitting on one of the benches meditating. Krillin was still trying to put he his uniform on, while watching his two friends. It made him nervous, how those guys just sat there. They had an certain holier-than-thou air around them, and Krillin did not feel like bursting that bubble right now. The only problem was that Goku seemed mildly angered; it was a known fact that Goku could not concentrate this state of mind. Krillin carefully approached them careful not to startle them with his appearance.  
  
"Goku..." He let his voice trail off. Hopefully his friend would return out of his dreamy state.  
  
And as if on cue Goku opened one eye to glare at his friend.  
  
"What is it Krillin? I was just way of relaxing." Now back in reality he motioned for Krillin to sit down and turned towards the small guy. Krillin took a deep breath.  
  
"Is everything alright? You seem...a bit angry. " Krillin's voice lost it's volume with the menacing glare Goku shot at him.  
  
"No, Krillin, everything is NOT fine." The anger in his voice dissipated and was replaced by a small whimper. "Chichi's mad again..." Was all Goku had to say. Krillin patted his back and was about to say something comforting to his friend when he heard a snarl coming from his left. Krillin turned to see who it was, although he knew it could only be one person: Vegeta.  
  
"This is pathetic, Kakarott. You should show that harpy where she belongs, and concentrate on the game. You KNOW you'll be forgiven once we are dine with this team." He motioned towards the bleachers where the other team was warming up.  
  
"I'll be outside." With that he left the room. Goku had no time to reply, but he could easily see that Vegeta was right. He would be forgiven. Chichi always forgave him, no matter what.  
  
Vegeta was now closing the door to the locker room behind himself. He just couldn't concentrate with Goku whining like a baby.  
  
"Someone's looking frustrated." He looked up to see to whom this familiar voice belonged. When his onyx orbs met sapphire ones, he wondered how he could not recognize his girlfriend's voice.  
  
He was sort of glad to see her, but there was also part of his that told him that she was a distraction right now. He need to at least talk to her won over though, and he motioned for her to embrace him.  
  
"Come here. I guess you're just what I need right now...to get rid of my frustration." She had already relaxed into his embrace when he added the last part. She slapped him on his chest.  
  
"You're a perv!" She exclaimed. He bickering was stopped though, by his lisps on hers. When he withdrew he saw her anger sparkle in her eyes. He pulled her closer, or as close as he could with his uniform on, and laughed at her.  
  
"I wasn't actually about that kind of frustration, but since you offered it so kindly." She gave him a dirty look.  
  
" I hate it when you do that." She pouted. He smirked.  
  
"No you don't." That being said he pulled her into another kiss. Their tongues battled for superiority until Bulma pulled back.  
  
"Vegeta, we're in the school building." She was dead serious about this. They had decided to keep this secret and just went making out with her in public.  
  
"Darn, you're right. But we could always pay a visit to the janitor's closet." Replied a grinning Vegeta, while wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
"NO. I'm not going to disgrace myself like that. Anyway, I should be heading back to the bleachers now. Chi and Eighteen are probably already wondering if I drowned in the toilet. I'll be watching you." She pecked him on the lips and was about to turn and leave, but added quickly.  
  
"Oh, and don't get worked up over Goku's whining."  
  
Vegeta looked at her eyes wide mouth agape.  
  
"How di..." Bulma out a finger on his mouth, and answered the unasked question with a chuckle.  
  
"You're always frustrated about him." With that she left him starring after her. After a moment for being caught up in the moment Vegeta decided to go back in. The game was due to start.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma arrived back at the bleachers just to see the team run up on the field. She took her seat next to Eighteen, and stared at all the people who were watching this game. It was amazing that High School sports where such an attraction.  
  
Her friends were now both looking at her.  
  
"Were have you been?" Asked a concerned Chichi. Eighteen added her two cents to Chichi's question. "Yea, where were you? We already thought of you might have gotten lost in the bathroom."  
  
Bulma bit her bottom lip. She couldn't think of a single lie. Well, she could always modify the truth.  
  
"I ran into Vegeta on way back here. He was really angry about something. I just had to clam him down. You know he can't think straight when he's agitated. So yea, but I'm back now.--Oh look, they're about to start!" Bulma yelled gleefully. It seemed this would be a great game--and her friends had bought her lie! On the inside Bulma did a little dance. What she didn't know was that Chichi was performing one as well. And right now, it didn't matter since the game had started and the only important thing was that their team came out first.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
OK, that's it for this chapter! I hope you guys liked it! Seems like the last chapter wasn't exactly the best, so I tried to make this one even better, as a little make up.  
  
Things are getting hot between Bulma and Vegeta. Chichi seems to know. Is she going to spill by accident? Or does anyone else know already? So many questions, and only I know the answers!  
  
Til next time ~SilverWing  
  
Oh yea: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!! 


	10. Chapter 9

A special thanks to my *faithful* reviewers! You should know who you are!  
  
Disclaimer: How many more times do I have to tell you... OK, OK, don't shoot me...Never owned it, never will.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 9  
  
*Satan City, Downtown*  
  
"...so this is what I can offer you." A man in his forties with a dizzy appearance finished his little speech. Vegeta sat on the other side of the desk listening intently. This man was promising him the future he had always dreamt of. After a pause of thinking Vegeta answered truthfully.  
  
"This deal sounds too good to be true. Where's the catch?" Vegeta let his famous smirk play as he eyed the producer closely. Yet, the man didn't seem nervous. Even on the contraire, he gave an amused chuckle. He stood from his chair and moved over to where Vegeta sat.  
  
"Mr. Ouji, or may I say Vegeta--" he received an agreeing nod,"--Vegeta, that's the great thing. There is no catch!" The man was gesturing wildly with his hands, and had a beaming smile on his face. Vegeta frowned.  
  
"I don't trust this. You want to give me a record deal that includes pretty much everything I dreamt of. You promise me success as if it was a given. How can you be so sure?" Vegeta looked at the man quizzically. Something just didn't smell right. Again, the man laughed.  
  
"Oh, Vegeta, of course you are going to be successful. Did you hear how you sounded when he had you sing in there. You were awesome! It is hard to find someone as talented as you are who then got the fantastical looks too. You have this bad boy, rocker image. The women are just going to love you! You are going to sell, I just know it."  
  
And again, all Vegeta could do was frown and sigh. So this was the reason they wanted him so bad? He had the looks that drove women crazy and they wanted to make money of it. But what if he didn't want it that way. He had to consider Bulma in this.  
  
"So, Mr. Saeki, what you are trying to say is..." He motioned for the man to continue.  
  
"Well, we would have a great promotion tour for you. About three months I would guess. Interviews, gigs, photo shootings. If you make the women want you, and the men like your music you've it going." Mr Saeki paused when he saw Vegeta cringe at that.  
  
"Vegeta, don't you like the idea of women drooling all over you? I never met a men you was opposed to that idea? Or do you like guys? Is it that? We could work that to your advantage as well..." Vegeta grew more agitated and more frustrated with the second. He had to put a stop to this now.  
  
"NO. I don't, I repeat, I don't like guys." A short pause. "I already have a girlfriend, and just to let you know, I'm not giving her up for some hussies." Vegeta took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. Mr Saeki seemed slightly taken aback. After a moment he smirked and said.  
  
"Well, we could work with that too. I guy like you probably has a beautiful lady at his side, why don't we use her for your advantage. She could help you melt the public's heart. " It was jus a suggestion. A new approach to building a career, Mr Saeki was aware of that, but also something worth a shot.  
  
Vegeta gazed at his with his intense black eyes. True, Bulma could melt everyone heart. The people loved her, but he would feel as if he had used to get where he wanted to be. And even more importantly, Bulma wanted to get away from the spotlight. If she had to bear it on public occasion for him, he would not have her do it the rest of her life. They would draw too much attention as it was already.  
  
Vegeta answered with new found determination in his voice.  
  
"You are right. She is very beautiful and charming. But I don't want her to be my success. I can do it myself. Besides, I know she wouldn't want to do that. You see, she is well-known as it is. I'd rather keep a low profile on this relationship. Therefore I have an idea of my own.  
  
I will work a mysterious person. No one will really know me. Nothing will about my personal life will be put out in the open. I will also work under a different name. Sound good?"  
  
The producer thought about the idea intently. After a moment of thought he decided that Vegeta had given him a great idea. He smiled at the tough boy sitting before him. Most guys who wanted a record deal hardly knew what they were signing when it came so far. This guy however seemed to know what he wanted.  
  
"Alright Vegeta. We'll do it your way. Nobody will know who you really are. Will you sign the contract now?" Vegeta kept his stoic face and nodded. On the inside he was shaking. This was his dream coming true. It was hard to grasp. Vegeta took the pen and signed his name on the contract.  
  
"Here you go."  
  
Vegeta stood and shook the man's hand when he turned to leave man cleared his throat. Vegeta stopped for a moment.  
  
"Just out of curiosity, Vegeta. What is the girl's name?"  
  
Vegeta smirked. "You really would like to know, don't you. Too bad, I can't tell you. See next week." And with that he left the office. Once he got in his car he let a huge smile graze his lips.  
  
He had done it. He had gotten a record deal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Sometime later at Bulma's house*  
  
Bulma was in her room getting a few dvd's when the doorbell rang. She ran down the stairs, opening the door with a lot more force than necessary.  
  
"Where were you?!?!" She was angry, concerned and out of breath. Yet, she still could yell at him for making her feel all this.  
  
Vegeta was leaning against the door frame smirking at her. He pushed himself off the frame and was about to hug Bulma a give her a quick kiss when he heard someone else coming. So instead the above, he snarled at her.  
  
"None of your damn business, woman." Bulma looked shocked to say the least. She was about to explode when she noticed Goku coming into the room.  
  
"Hey Vegeta! We've been waiting for you to start the movie, but Bulma said we should wait."  
  
"Well, good that I'm here then." Vegeta replied with a big smirk on his face.  
  
Bulma turned to Goku as she was closing the door.  
  
"You know, you guys can start the movie now. I'll get the snacks, and I'm Vegeta is just dying to help me since he wasn't on time." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm, which made of guys groan inwardly. Bulma was not easily dealt with when angry. Goku left to do as Bulma had told him, but not before mouthing Vegeta a 'good luck' which he deliberately ignored.  
  
In the kitchen Vegeta was glad to be alone with Bulma. Once he made sure that no one was in sight he hugged Bulma from behind and pulled he into his chest, as he was starting to place small kisses on her neck Bulma remembered that she was still mad at him and wiggled out of his grasp.  
  
"Vegeta, stop it!" She hissed through clenched teeth, so that her friends wouldn't hear her.  
  
Vegeta immediately let go of her, slightly shocked that her reaction would be this.  
  
"What do you mean with 'stop it' ?" He asked dumbly.  
  
"Exactly what I said. I'm raging mad at you!" She told him with her finger poking his chest. Vegeta furrowed his brow.  
  
"Why are you so mad? I was merely twenty minutes late. It's not that big of a deal." Was his reply and a shrug of his shoulders.  
  
"Not that big of a deal!?!?" Bulma was going crazy.  
  
"You don't call. You don't answer your cell. Nobody knows where you are. And you say it's not that big of deal!?!??! Vegeta, someone could have killed you! What is ... " Suddenly Bulma broke of her tirade and a look of hurt flashed across her face. Before that Vegeta was slightly amused, but now he was just scared what that head of hers was thinking. So he just kept watching her intently. She then said the words he thought he would never hear her say. And he gasped.  
  
"You were cheating on me, weren't you?" She couldn't even look him in the eyes as she said it.  
  
Vegeta was burning with rage. He was about to yell at her for being so stupid, but just in that moment, Chichi entered the kitchen.  
  
"What is taking you guys so long." Chi could tell that the tension was thick the moment she walked in, but Vegeta had already spotted her when she was about to turn away.  
  
"We're just discussing something. About the science project." Vegeta replied to her, while Bulma studied the floor intently.  
  
Chichi mouthed and 'OK'. She just wanted to get out, and fast at that. She just grabbed a couple of drinks made her way out.  
  
When she was gone Vegeta turned back to Bulma. She was still studying the tiles of the kitchen floor. Vegeta's anger had disappeared however. This had just happened to her one to many times.  
  
Instead he took her face him his hands and caressed her cheeks. Her eyes were bloodshot. She was about to try. She tried to look away, but he wouldn't let her.  
  
"Look at me." He demanded in a firm, yet gentle voice. She just had to obey.  
  
"I would never do anything as dishonorable as that. Don't ever think it again." His voice lacked all warm emotion. It sounded like an order. Bulma could see through it though. She had hurt him as well with those words. She had hurt him by not trusting him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Vegeta. I don't know where that came from. Probably hormones." She hugged him close and kissed him on the lips. Vegeta put his hands on her hips and nuzzled her neck. He than softly told her to join the others.  
  
"They are probably wondering if we're still alive." Bulma giggled at that, but she moved away from him into the living room where the others watched movies. Vegeta stayed a moment behind, but followed her. They sat down on the couch at watched movies with the rest of their friends. Half-way into the third movie Bulma snuggled closer to Vegeta, who sadly only had his arm around her shoulders. He was delighted when he felt her trace little patterns on his stomach, and after a affirmative glance around he saw that people were either asleep or making-out wildly. He wasn't so happy however, when he heard Bulma ask him something, even though she was using her seductive voice.  
  
"So, where were you earlier? You never told me..." She trailed of as she licked his earlobe. As much as Vegeta just wanted to join in a make-out session he just chuckled.  
  
"I'm not telling. Besides, do you want me to grope you when everyone can see you? I don't mind, but our cover would be blown." He smirked as he saw an evil glare cross Bulma's features. She 'humped' and turned away from him pouting. Her arms crossed over her chest. Vegeta simply laughed and pulled her closer to himself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
OK, we're making progress there. I had something absolutely different planned for this chapter! I guess that has got to be moved to the next chapter than. At least we got one new aspect to the story...  
  
Vegeta's career. What's up with that? HUH? Any ideas? If you guys have any song suggestions, let me hear them! The more votes I get the better!  
  
Anyway, Leave me a review, no matter what you thought!  
  
And don't forget to...  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
~SilverWing 


	11. Chapter 10

AN: There is going to be some citrusy stuff in this chapter. It's not much, but if you are *easily* offended by making-out sessions or sexual innuendos , you should skip that part. There might be a lemon in later chapters, but I just don't know about it yet.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 10  
  
It was supposed to be one of the last warm days that year. Therefore the gang had decided to have a pool party at Goku's place. It was the first time since the party Freshman year that they had all met at his house since his parents had been mad at him for the mess that had been made. It was one of those perfect Sunday afternoons. They guys were in the water having a good time, while the girls were lying on their blankets sunbathing.  
  
Eighteen had dozed of about ten minutes ago, so Chichi and Bulma where talking about their lives in general. They didn't see each other as much as they'd love to since they didn't have a lot of classes together.  
  
"Look at them! They're adorable!" She half-cooed as she observed the guys in the water.  
  
"Chichi, you make them sound like babies!" Bulma chided. She could not see the 'adorable', there was another word she would use.  
  
"But that's what they look like." Chichi pouted at her friend.  
  
Bulma laughed. " No, Chi. Their not adorable. They're hot." Chichi too started laughing when she saw Bulma unconsciously licking her lips.  
  
"You know, Chi, it's been a while since the whole gang just spent an entire day together.We used to do that all the time until the beginning of this year. OK, granted we still have our movie nights, but it's starting to get difficult to find a time when we all can meet. It makes me sad." She sighed. Bulma was aware that she was overreacting, but she missed spending time with her friends. Yes, there had been lots of time to spend with Vegeta, but she also wanted to spend time with the others.  
  
"Don't worry. The first term of this year is not even over, and you are already worrying about us falling apart. that is just not right. I guess we've been just too busy growing up. And granted our love life's it's understandable." Chichi shut her mouth abruptly and blushed hoping Bulma hadn't caught her slip. She would be dead if Bulma found out that she know of the relationship with Vegeta.  
  
Chichi glanced at her friend. Bulma was uneasy. She was fidgeting with her hands and laughing.  
  
"Does this mean things are going great with you and Goku?" Asked a beaming Bulma. She glanced at Vegeta, seeing that he hadn't heard anything. That was good.  
  
Chichi, who had been observing this decided that it was a good time to tell her friend that she 'knew'.  
  
"Bulma...I have to--" Chichi was cut of by someone else ringing the doorbell. Seeing that her boyfriend was in the water, she had to go get the door.  
  
"Listen Bulma, I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." With that Chichi ran into the house as fast as her feet could carry her.  
  
"I wonder what happened to her." Bulma sat on her blanket a little perplexed. *She has something to tell me. All that talking about Goku and the babies.* Bulma's eyes widened to the double of their actual size.* O MY GOD! Please don't let her be pregnant!* Bulma lay back down on her blanket, always being disturbed by the image of her friend Chichi being 8 months pregnant. * I sure hope that's not what she's going to tell me. Hell, I'll make sure I'll never be in that situation! Even if I have to stay celibate all my life and die a virgin!*  
  
Suddenly Bulma noticed that there was no more sun on her skin, and that she was feeling cold. Thinking a cloud had covered the sun she groaned out of annoyance. When she heard someone chuckle though, and then felt water drop on her stomach she knew that Vegeta was standing in her way.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, can't you even wait until we get home?" She opened her eyes, and for sure she stared at Vegeta's smirking face.  
  
Anger was already building inside her. " I'm only mad because SOMEONE is standing on my sun!" She didn't mean to snap at him, but what's done is done. Vegeta merely chuckled.  
  
"Why are you out of the water anyway?" She snapped at him again. This time he only shook his head.  
  
"Oh, so you don't want me anymore? Tell me who is this other guy?" Bulma shot him an appalled glare. Not only because he had accused her of cheating, she knew he was just joking, but more than worried that Eighteen had heard her.  
  
As if reading her mind he answered her by pointing towards the pool. Bulma looked into the direction he was pointing and saw how Krillin was about to drop Eighteen into the water.  
  
" If you agree to come in, I'll do nothing like that, but if you refuse...God help you."  
  
Bulma smiled. Just so Vegeta could suck up his own ego, she said "No."  
  
"Bad choice, Bulma."  
  
Suddenly Vegeta sat on Bulma's stomach. He screams on agony could be heard through the entire house.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!! VEGETA GET OFF ME!!! YOU'RE FUCKING COLD!!!!"  
  
By now Vegeta was laughing his head off. Bulma was struggling underneath him, while he was tackling her to the ground. The others didn't seem to want to aid her. They were aware that there was nothing they could do if Vegeta had made up his mind. Besides, they had other things to do!  
  
After a minute Bulma finally gave up.  
  
"OK, I'll come in. I just have to talk to Chi for five minutes." Vegeta smirked at her.  
  
"I don't think so." With that he pressed his body onto hers once more, so she could feel just how *refreshing* the water was. Bulma, however didn't seem to agree for she screamed once again.  
  
"God damn it, Vegeta! You're getting me all WET!" As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them. She could only imagine everyone starring at her. Vegeta chuckled when he saw her turn beet red.  
  
* I suppose she feels my reaction to that thought. He he, let's embarrass my girlfriend a little more.*  
  
He bent over slightly so that his ear was close to his mouth, and he whispered huskily.  
  
"Why, you didn't seem to mind last night." Bulma seemed to turn even redder at that, but she suddenly snapped out of it and slapped Vegeta hard across the cheek.  
  
He leant back and rubbed his cheek. He had expected something along this line from her, but since when could she hit this hard?  
  
"You owe me one, woman." The look he gave her left no questions as to what he was talking about, and to emphasize his point, he ground his hips into hers. He got off her, than offered her a hand to stand herself. Luckily no one had noticed this exchange since Krillin and Eighteen had been under water, and Goku and Chichi were inside.  
  
"You're damn lucky they didn't see us." Right then, Goku and Chichi came out of the house holding hands.  
  
They walked over to the other couple. Raising an eyebrow Bulma gave Chichi a questioning look.  
  
"The guy at the door was a reporter who wanted to see Goku's dad. It took us forever to find Bardock and drag him down here." Chichi said in a apologetic voice.  
  
"That's alright. We just decided to go into the water. How about it, Chi?" Asked Bulma in her sugary sweet voice, which clearly meant to tell Chichi to say no.  
  
"Uhmm...Actually, I was just gonna get you so we could get some food out here. What do you think?" Goku beamed at his girlfriend. Vegeta growled, and Bulma took Chichi's hand and they went back into the house.  
  
Vegeta huffed and jumped into the water, thinking he needed a really cold swim right now.  
  
Once inside the kitchen Bulma let go of Chichi's hand and started looking around for snacks to take outside. Sounding as causal as she could she finally turned to Chichi.  
  
"You wanted to tell me something." Chichi sighed and sat she drink in her hand down on the table.  
  
"Bulma, you might want to sit down for this one. And promise you won't kill me." Chichi looked anxious.  
  
*Oh no. My little Chichi is pregnant. Please no!*  
  
"Alright, Chi. You know you can tell me everything!" Bulma tried to keep her cool. Chichi stood before her friend fidgeting with her hands, tucking her hair behind her ear. In the end she took a deep breath and looked at her friend and started telling her what had been a burden for the past month.  
  
"You know...um...I ...Iknowaboutyouandvegeta." She crossed her fingers and closed her eyes readying herself for the temper tantrum Bulma would surely throw. When nothing came, she hesitantly opened one eye just to see Bulma stare at her in confusion; and pale as a ghost.  
  
Chichi opened the other eye and waited for a response. But Bulma was at a loss for words.  
  
"How...When...We were so careful." She looked utterly lost. Chichi put her hands on her best friends shoulders and sighed.  
  
"The day Vegeta glued his hands together. You acted a lot closer than usually...and then just before the football game that day, I went after you to go the bathroom too...And I saw you guys kissing. Listen, I don't know why you didn't tell anyone, but I respected that, and kept it to me."  
  
Bulma sighed.  
  
"We were too proud to admit that we had fallen for each other. That's why we didn't tell anyone. And the fact that the press would rip me in two. I could already see it. 'Dr. Briefs girl not so little anymore'. I hate the press. I don't want to see my face on every newspaper of the country. But since you already know I guess we could tell the others. I'll talk to Vegeta about it."  
  
Suddenly Bulma laughed like a madwoman. Chichi looked at her friend as if she had just seen aliens. After a minute, Bulma sobered up.  
  
"Oh, Chi. You had me really scared for a moment. I thought you were going to tell me you were pregnant or something along the lines." Both girls burst into laughter. Bulma smiled. It was a good thing that she could share her luck with her best friend now. No more secrets.  
  
The girls took the snacks and went outside to join the others in the pool. They had a great time chasing each other through the water, splashing each other and having tons of fun.  
  
It was much later that afternoon when everyone had gathered at one of the tables playing cards. They were all very exhausted from today's events, yet they were content. Krillin looked around the table. Everyone was smiling, while thinking about their next move. They were playing BS, and he could feel that he could be close to winning this time. Usually it was Goku who won this game. Why, nobody knows. Bulma had just put down three threes. Should they believe her? He looked at his cards. He didn't have any threes to prove her wrong. Too bad. Now it was his move.  
  
"Five kings." For a moment everybody was silent and he almost thought they had bought it when...  
  
"KRILLLLLIN!!!!!" Everyone was shocked that he would dare to say something that stupid it seemed.  
  
"It was worth a shot." Lame excuse, Kril, real lame. They all laughed, and then noticed how the time had gone by.  
  
Bulme glanced at her watch and saw that it was time for her and Vegeta to leave. She promised her parents to be home when they got back from their business trip, and Vegeta had one of those meetings. He never told her where he was going, but she trusted him. He said that she would find out soon enough and that it was something that was really important. And that it would make her happy too. It couldn't be bad then, right?  
  
"Hey Veggie, time to leave. We'll be late to welcome my parents back." Vegeta looked at her and gave her a nod. I'm not sure I'll see your parents tonight. I'm running on a tight schedule. Why did they want to see me anyway?" He had been wondering this since last week when she told him that her parents wanted him to be there when they got back. It was just too weird. Did they know?  
  
Bulma laughed.  
  
"Oh Vegeta, they've known you for such a long time. You're almost like family to them." She snickered when she heard him sigh.  
  
"Alright woman, let's go then. I don't have all the time in the world, you know?" And there is was again. The 'Look'. They had over an hour and half til her parents were to be expected, but they wanted to get some alone time til then since she would not see him until tomorrow.  
  
"Geez, patience, Vegeta! I'm just saying bye." She hugged her friends grabbed her purse and went home with Vegeta.  
  
When they were out of earshot Eighteen started chuckling.  
  
"Like family, huh?" And the whole table started laughing wholeheartedly.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Once they got to Bulma's house they went straight to her room. Vegeta made himself comfortable on the bed, while Bulma went into the bathroom in order to take a shower, so that she could get rid of the pool water.  
  
She returned five minutes later clad in only a t-shirt and panties. Vegeta felt himself get aroused as he looked her up and down. He wondered when it came to this. He had seen her like this a million times before, but this was the first time he got aroused by looking at her. She sauntered over to him, swaying her hips. It took all his willpower to stop his jaw from hitting the floor.  
  
When she reached the bed she crawled over to him and settled on his lap. She started kissing him full on the lips then proceeded over to his ear, and then down his throat.  
  
Vegeta was entranced by her actions, but found himself kissing her back and running his hands over her lower back. One of his hands made its way under her shirt and trailed up as she proceeded to nuzzle his neck. She was about to slip her hand into his pants, when suddenly there was a sound from downstairs.  
  
"Kids, we're home!!!" Yelled a cherry voice, which they both knew, belonged to Bulma's mom.  
  
They both groaned. Vegeta took his hand out of her shirt and rested with the other on her hips, while her hands rested on his chest. She buried her head in his neck.  
  
"Please not now. Vegeta, tell me they're not here." Bulma was pleading with him, but he couldn't change it.  
  
He looked at the clock on her nightstand. Her parents weren't supposed to be here for another hour.  
  
"They shouldn't be here. Shit." He kissed her quickly on the lips. " Get dressed, before your mother gets the idea to come in here." Bulma sighed and got up to put on some clothes. In the closet she found a skirt that matched her pink shirt and a white blouse she short sleeves that she put over the shirt. Her parents didn't need to see that she wasn't wearing a bra.  
  
Vegeta had gotten one of his T-shirts that he kept at her's in case of emergency, such as this. When they were ready to go down, she opened the door and proceeded down the stairs.  
  
They were greeted by her parents carrying their bags inside. After a few hellos and hugs Vegeta decided to help with the bags. Once her parents we're settled in, it was almost time for him to leave. He told Harry (OK, I don't know Dr. Briefs first name, so for now he's Harry. If anyone knows better, let me know!) and Bunny good bye, then took Bulma by the hand and proceeded to the door.  
  
Once there he kissed her passionately to let her know that he'd much rather stay with her.  
  
"I don't want to go." He told her as he ran his hand through her silky hair.  
  
"I know." She said cupping his cheek and giving him one more kiss. "But if this is as important as you say you should go. I'm sorry that they got in the way." She said leaning into him. He took her in his arms.  
  
"There is nothing to be sorry about. What we have is great. I don't care what we do as long as we are together."  
  
He took her chin in his hand and lifted it so she looked into his eyes.  
  
"I mean it. I'm not about screwing you. You know that. You're so much more than my 'toy', and that's exactly why I'm not going to trick you into bed with me. I hope you know that too." She looked at him with so much love and affection that he could hardly bear it. He thought his heart would burst with the joy he felt at this.  
  
"You are wonderful." She said this in the most sincere voice he had ever heard. Not that he would tell her that.  
  
"And I have to go now. " He responded in his cold buisness-like voice.  
  
"You're an ass, Vegeta!" She gaped at him disbelieving. How dare he smirk at her now.  
  
"And you love it. I'll see you tomorrow." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and was out of the door before she knew what had happened.  
  
"See you tomorrow." She said too stunned to hear her mother calling her for dinner.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
She went to school with a smile on her face. She had a dream of Vegeta and herself. The sun was shining. It was perfect. But before she could enter she school building she was pulled aside by a frantic looking Chichi. She couldn't understand what was going on until Chichi handed her a newspaper. As she looked on the front page her smile disappeared, and she turned as ghostly shade of white.  
  
"No."  
  
The newspaper slipped out of her hand and fell on the concrete, but she didn't seem to notice. She leant back against the wall to support herself, in fear her legs would give out on her. Everything was spinning, her entire world had turned upside down. Faintly she could hear Chichi calling her. Hot tears were cascading down her flawless face. She closed her eyes hoping that it would go away, but it didn't. She heard someone else approaching them, calling her name, but she couldn't make out the voice. She wouldn't open her eyes to see who it was.  
  
She just wanted to die.  
  
Suddenly she felt to strong arms embrace her. Yet, she couldn't move. The person was telling her that everything was going to be fine, and slowly she felt herself coming back to reality. Once she realized that it was her boyfriend holding her she held onto his shirt and started sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
When she had somewhat calmed down, she looked up into his stoic face, but she could see the concern in his eyes.  
  
"What are we going to do?" She asked him. She felt so utterly lost, and he was everything that she could cling on to now. He had to know the answer.  
  
He had to.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
OK, that's it for chapter ten! I guess you want to kill me right now, and if not most likely torture me or something close to that. Anyway. I hope you'll forgive me.  
  
I'm still looking for songs for our star to sing, so if you have ideas tell me in your review or email me.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!! (Review= Faster Updates + More Chapters)  
  
~SilverWing 


	12. Chapter 11

Let's take a moment to thank my reviewers. You have been great since the beginning of the story! Cookies for everyone!!!  
  
Moonlight152: I really am mean, huh? But I just had to do it. And just to let you know, if I feel like it, I'll do it again. ^-^ Enjoy the chapter! It's an extra quick update for your tortured soul. :)  
  
Princess Bulma: Thanks for the review. I hope I updated fast enough for you.  
  
CrypticMaia: Lol. Thank you, I liked that part too. I hope you butt has returned by now. ;)  
  
DBZ lover1: Hey, is that the Frying pan of Doom? Oh goody. I hope this update satisfies you. As you said, I updated soon. Umm...nice Frying pan btw. Lol, that's really scary you know? Anyway, Enjoy! ^-^  
  
discordchick: Lol, someone's happy. I'm starting to scare myself. Where the heck did Harry come from? I dunno...later that night I ended up watching 'True Lies', you know, the movie where Arnie plays the role of 'Harry'? It was creepy.  
  
Joelie the Messenger of Death: I love Linkin Park and Trapt! You can count on Veggie singing one of their songs. He doesn't do mushy boy-band dancing and singing. I mean...He's Veggie!!  
  
trunksvegetafrodo: I'm always happy to see that you reviewed. It's great to know that someone is keeping an eye on the story!  
  
Veggie-Chan: Of yourse does Vegeta play the guitar! He wouldn't be Veggie if he had only a mic!! lol. Guess what! I am happy that you reviewed! ;)  
  
anime lover: I'm really glad you like it! I feel special now. ^-^ I updated! You can't kill me now!  
  
vegetasprincess1: Hey there! Hope you like it! Thanks for your review!  
  
The Tragic Priestess Kikyo: I'll make sure that Veggie gets to sing "Silver and Cold" since you were the first to make a suggestion. I didn't mean for them to turn into "super kids". But I guess you could see it like that. lol. Alright, I guess I'll have to work with that now. :)  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: ME no OWN.  
  
Last time:  
  
"What are we going to do?" She asked him. She felt so utterly lost, and he was everything that she could cling on to now. He had to know the answer.  
  
He had to.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Vegeta held onto her tightly. She was quivering from her distraught state of mind. It pained him to see that she had to feel this. He tried to clam her down, but the tears came to no end. How could such a frail body have so many tears in it? He ran his hand through her hair in a soothing motion hoping that she would regain her composure. He silently thanked God that they were off to the side of the school where nobody would see them. He had to get her out of here before they could even start thinking of what to do next.  
  
"Bulma, you need to calm down. There is nothing we can do if you are sobbing your eyes out." He whispered to her in a low and gentle voice. Not once breaking his eye contact with her he spoke to Chichi.  
  
"We won't go in there today. I'll take her home, Chichi. I don't care what you have to do to keep this under control--you can freeze over hell for all I care--, but make sure that nobody thinks that THIS--", he pointed at the newspaper on the ground, " is the reason why we're not here. Tell them someone died or what not."  
  
Bulma had been quite all the while. Her eyes looked distant; a sign that she wasn't even aware of what was going on around her. She simply trusted Vegeta.  
  
He knew he had to get her away from the public eye as fast as he possibly could. Chichi had by now scrambled of to find the others and get to class. It was imperative that she informed the others of this rather slim emergency plan since it was all they had right now.  
  
She knew they would be needed later on. He was certain she would call to check in by lunch time. Now he only had to get them away from school...and best to her parents house. He glanced at his watch, never letting go of Bulma, afraid that she would faint. It was still early. If he hurried he would make it to Capsule Corp. before they left for work. And even then, they would still be on the compound.  
  
*Think, Vegeta, think. Use that damned brain of yours. How to get there?...Fuck it! We'll just take my car. We can worry about hers later.*  
  
"OK, Bulma let's get out of here. We have to find your parents." The only response he got from her was a small nod with her head. He lead them towards his car, always glancing around to make sure that nobody was watching them. They quickly got in the car hoping that they wouldn't be spotted on their way back to Capsule Corp.  
  
Vegeta pulled out of the parking lot without so much a glancing left or right. He just had to get out.  
  
They had been driving for about five minutes in utter silence. And it wasn't really a comfortable one. Meanwhile, Bulma had stopped crying, but she was still shocked. Vegeta glanced at her from time to time to see how she was holding up. Pretty well considering the circumstances. How he hated the press! How dare they write something like that?! He felt the need to say something, but nothing seemed right. His heart clenched every time he looked at her sad and mascara stained face.  
  
Considering that they where heading towards her parents house though, he felt that he had to make his position to the subject at hand clear before they got there. In a moment of desperation he ran his left hand over this mouth and let it rest on his head, while the elbow rested on the car's door.  
  
"Listen, " he said in a small voice, "It's a lie. They're lying, and you know it. We'll find a way to set this right. We can sue, we can simply give a public statement. This won't harm your parents, or us." When she didn't even bat an eyelash as what he was saying he continued.  
  
"We'll get though this together..." Just then he was cut off as Bulma wiped her head around glaring daggers at him.  
  
"Don't you understand?!? This is not some game, Vegeta! This is my life. They won't leave me alone. Of course, I know I won't be the end of CC, but do you know the damage this will do to our share holders? Right now, I don't see how 'us' together would work with the press! I've been brand marked a foolish teenager, not a smart heiress I should be! And what is that I read about you and a record company in the paper? They said I was using my influence to get you that far? You didn't even tell me about that. And THAT hurts even more." She kept on ranting and screaming at him. The tears were flowing like a river again. They were only a minute from Capsule Corp. away, but he couldn't take it anymore. He pulled over.  
  
"Damn it, Bulma! I know this is not a game! I'm not stupid. Why do I think I even bother taking you home and facing the wrath of your parents? I can't believe you just suggested that we should break up! We'll do this together, it's the only way because..."  
  
He had been yelling at her with the same force she had used, but now, it was important that she listened, that she understood. He closed his eyes and focused on what he was going to say next.  
  
"Bulma, we're going to get through this together. Not after we stood up for each other all this time. Not when I just figured out why I even bother. I won't let you go, I can't, not when this is the first time that I ever felt truly at peace with someone. Not when everything is starting to fall into place."  
  
Bulma couldn't believe her ears. This was the first time she fully understood what their relationship meant to him. What SHE meant to him. And all this time she thought he didn't really feel this way. Somewhere there had always been doubt, especially after she read about the record company. She thought he had used her. How could she have been so misguided? How could she have believed it for a moment? She should have known better. She was on the brink of tears again. But this time they were tears of joy and anger; joy that she had someone like him and anger at herself for being so stupid. If only she could get rid of her last doubt.  
  
"Tell me, what is it about this Mr. Saeki? Is it true?" Her voice was so small that it pained him. And somehow he was the cause for it, but he would make it up to her.  
  
He sighed. He felt so stupid, so small now. Only for her would he lower his pride and lose some of his dignety, only for her.  
  
"I was so happy when I got the deal. And then I remembered how it was your wish that we all went to the same college. The thought of telling you then hurt too much, since I would have been happy, and you would have been sad. I wanted to tell you, I wanted it so much. And then I thought if I told you, you might feel compelled to present yourself at my side in public at all times and costs. I didn't want that. I wanted to prove that I could do this myself. And now...I don't know. I just don't know, anymore." His voice was raw with emotion. Something he usually would berate himself for even around Bulma, but now, it only seemed fitting. He owed it to her. She wanted to cry at the pain she had caused him, but she had no more tears to cry. Her voice was hoarse from her crying, and her throat hurt, but she couldn't have him thinking that she didn't care.  
  
"But I am happy for you. Yes, I wanted us all together, but I can live with it if one of us decided against it because I want the best for my friends. And if the best for me isn't the best for them, then that's alright. It doesn't mean I'll lose them. This deal is the best for you, and it makes me happy. It's alright, Vegeta. We'll get through this. And we'll do it together. I'm sorry for what I said before. Let's better get to my parents now. I'm sure they will know what to do."  
  
She took his hand and placed a kiss on his knuckles. Only a small sign of affection, but it sparked the wildest and most sincere emotions within him.  
  
He smiled at her and started the engine. She was right. They had to get to her parents. Then everything would turn out right.  
  
The gates of CC were only seconds away now. And with every second they got closer, the more anxious Bulma grew. She was afraid that a flood of reporters were waiting there, just for her to return. As if he read her mind Vegeta answered her.  
  
"Don't worry. Those idiots are probably just pulling up at the school, thinking we'll be there."  
  
Bulma let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. He was absolutely right. She berated herself for being so paranoid. But was she the only one who cared? Of course not. Vegeta was worried as well...right?  
  
The couple looked at each other as the car stopped and readied themselves to face a set of angry parents. They were doomed.  
  
They slowly made their way out of the car and to the house entrance. They had no worry of being watched since they were inside the garage. Bulma took a hold on Vegeta's hand. For the first time in her life she was truly scared of her parents. She had been a wild child, but back then everyone had thought it 'cute'. Now, what they had printed today, was not only mostly a lie, but also downright disgusting.  
  
They now stood in front stood right in front of the door that would lead them straight into the kitchen. The place where she knew her parents would be waiting. Before opening the door, Bulma glanced at Vegeta. He simply nodded to her, urging her to open the door. When he saw uncertainty in her eyes he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as if to tell her that he was right behind her.  
  
She finally opened the door. As expected they found Harry and Bunny sitting at the kitchen table--both with a mug of coffee in their hands.  
  
"Hey mom. Hey daddy." It was all she was able to say. This wasn't what she had thought would happen. Her parents sat there perfectly still. They didn't seem angered, not even frustrated.  
  
Vegeta stepped inside after Bulma, still holding her hand. When he saw her parents her merely nodded to them. He said a quick 'morning' to the couple at the table and moved beside his girlfriend and placed one arm around her waist. There was no use denying it now. Now, the only thing that mattered was showing that this wasn't just a fling. They had to prove that this was real.  
  
To both teenagers' surprise Harry started to chuckle. They looked at him. shocked, since they had expected yelling, berating, questioning, wild accusations. But chuckling...no, not that.  
  
Harry had to start laughing loudly when he saw the kids reaction, and then Bunny too broke a smile.  
  
"I guess you're right, Vegeta. This isn't a 'good morning', huh? Well, why don't you guys sit down first." He motioned to the chairs opposite himself and Bunny.  
  
"Bunny, could you get the kids something to drink. I'm sure they're exhausted."  
  
She mumbled an 'of course' and went to get two more coffees. Harry studies the kids before him intently and frowned. Bulma--his little sunshine-- looked terrible. Her make-up was all over her face and her eyes were bloodshot. Vegeta look disturbed. More than usually. He had grasped Bulma's hand again, and was now caressing it with his fingers while starring at it. He probably surprised himself with this action since he usually only displayed affection for others when he knew he was alone with that person.  
  
Harry had to smile a little bit at that. They really cared for each other, and even though, the situation wasn't the best, it was still wonderful to witness someone care for your only child this much.  
  
Bunny had returned with the coffees and set the mugs down in front of the kids. Harry knew it was time to say something.  
  
"Well, let's just say we were a little more that surprised when we looked at the paper today. It's not every day that you find your daughter and her best friend in a rather passionate embrace on the front page."  
  
Bulma and Vegeta both blushed at that comment. Neither said anything though. It was true. The picture on the front page displayed them kissing passionately. She had her hands buried in his hair, while he was pulling her closer to his body. One hand on her back, the other on her butt. They were leaning against a tree, and were both clad in swim wear. They both knew the picture must have been taken the day before at Goku's. What they didn't know was that someone had seen and photographed them.  
  
Who wouldn't love to see his daughter like that?  
  
It was now Bunny's turn to talk.  
  
"We knew." It was a simple statement. Yet, it meant so much. The teens looked up, shock written over both their faces. And Bunny giggled.  
  
"You didn't think you could get that past us?" Bulma spoke for the first time.  
  
"You knew? Did everyone know? You, Dad, Chi...argh...so much to keeping it secret. I suppose his parents knew too?" She said pointing at Vegeta and groaned as she saw her parents affirmative nod.  
  
"Parents are more preceptive that you think, Hun." He father replied chuckling. He looked at them again. Bulma looked a whole lot better. Vegeta still seemed confused. And he choose that moment to ask his questions.  
  
"Chi? She's not a parent of ours..." He trailed of knowing that Bulma would answer him.  
  
"Saw us." OK, he would have thought of a more detailed explanation, but this would do.  
  
"Oh." He said raising both eyebrows. He then looked at her parents.  
  
"Alright, I see you won't kill us, but we have to do something. It's not only that this article partially calls Bulma anything short of a slut, but it also will cause your stocks to go down--a lot." He gulped. He feared the reaction he would get. Maybe now, the Briefs would start to get uncomfortable and ban him from Bulma's life.  
  
"Don't worry, Vegeta. Leave it to us. It's not like we could change it now. Of course we're not happy about it, but screaming doesn't make it better. We have to plan our next move carefully. And Bulma, you better pay attention. You should see this as dress rehearsal for when you take over the company. I'll go call the principal and tell him excuse you for the rest of the week. Now, go freshen up! You both look horrible. We still have somewhere to go to." With that Bunny grabbed the phone and two rather stunned kids went to Bulma's bathroom to get their looks in order.  
  
Meanwhile Harry stood up and embraced his wife from behind.  
  
"You're amazing, you know?" He whispered against her ears as she was calling the their lawyer.  
  
"I know, Harry. That's why I'm your wife. Besides, their only kids. They don't deserve this. The shock was bad enough." Harry smiled against his wife's neck. He truly had a great family.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
YAYAY! Looks like things are going to work out! Don't you just love Bunny? I wonder what she's planned!  
  
Next time: The Plan! Revenge on the photographer! Btw...Who DID take the picture?  
  
Lol, don't forget to REVIEW !!!  
  
~SilverWing 


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Guess what! I still don't own it!  
  
*~*~*  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The bathroom door closed with a soft click. Vegeta was leaning against the door, resting his body and mind. Bulma had already reached the sink and was pouring make-up remover on a cotton ball and started cleaning her face. She couldn't stand the way she looked. Her face was puffy from crying, her eyes were bloodshot, and she had stains from her tears on her cheeks. It was hard to believe that Vegeta wasn't running from the sight, she thought. She glanced at him. He was still against the door with his eyes closed. She was wondering what was going through his mind, but she knew not to press--he would only pull back into his shell, and she had worked too hard on getting him to open up the way he did, like earlier in the car, to let him draw back now.  
  
When she was almost done with removing all the make-up from her face Vegeta opened his eyes. He walked over to her, hugging her from behind and nuzzling his head in the crook of her neck. He sighed deeply. Bulma put the cotton ball down and brought her hands over his, which were resting on her stomach. Slowly she started rubbing his hands. He didn't say anything. So, now, she felt was a good time to ask.  
  
"Vegeta, what is it?" He didn't answer her right away. After a moment or tow, her lifted his head out if the crook of her neck and rested his chin on her shoulder. Their eyes locked in the mirror.  
  
"I've just been thinking. About how we didn't deserve that our relationship was made public. Especially like that. It makes me want to haul you over my shoulder and run." He chuckled lightly, readjusting his hold on her, puling her closer. "Bur we've never been the ones to run, now were we. So I thought about how this could have happened. And I have no clue. Bulma, I can't think of one single person who would want to ruin you like this. They weren't out for me, they were bashing you. It makes me so angry.  
  
I don't think it was the record company. He had a great idea for the promotion tour, they didn't know that we're together. So, I keep asking myself, who would have done this? But I don't know. I can't do anything about it. I feel so helpless." He whispered to her. The worry was clearly seen in his eyes. She had never seen him like this. Usually he was so collected and calculated, but right now he seemed to be scared and lost. All she wanted to do was hug him back and soothe him down.  
  
She turned in his arms and cupped his face in her tiny hands. With gentle caresses of her thumbs on his face she got him to relax. He had been as tense as a stone.  
  
"Oh Vegeta. I can't think of anyone who would want to hurt us like this as well, but we'll find out soon. I'm sure the lawyer already has some idea who put the picture there, but I'm scared. I'm so scared that it might have been one of our friends Because I can't think of anyone else who could have seen us yesterday. But they wouldn't do that , or would they?  
  
I don't know what to believe anymore. I just want to be far away form here and now. I want us to find some place where we can live peacefully. Let's just run like you said but no, we're too proud to do that.  
  
I'm just so glad that my parents don't judge us by that. If they had been angry...I don't know what I would have done." She trailed off knowing that he understood every single words she said. He kissed her lightly on the lips, but pulled back before they could deepened the kiss and lose any more time.  
  
"You should do your make-up now. We'll deal with this when we get to the lawyer's office. And I know a few people who would surely like to kick the ass of the guy who did this." He said making his way to the door.  
  
"How do you know those people?" Asked a dumbfounded Bulma. He never talked about this kind of friends.  
  
"From middle school, when I was a punk. They would hurt anyone would was after me or someone close to me. And close to me you are. I'll go downstairs and call Chichi. Meet me in the kitchen when you're ready." He said with a small smirk playing on his lips, knowing that already the next day he would regret being so soft and open all this time.  
  
Bulma simply nodded. She had already taken up on applying eye shadow. She didn't use foundation since her complexion was as flawless as could be.  
  
Vegeta was standing in Bulma's room, pondering where he could call Chichi without being eavesdropped on. He figured that Bulma's 'closet'--it was more like an adjoining dressing room--would probably be the best place. He walked in and took a seat next to a shelve with tank-tops. He had a lot to do. Taking a deep breath he pushed '4' since that was the speed dial for Chichi's cell. He had always wondered why Bulma had insisted that he put Chichi on his speed dial. He knew a couple of people he'd rather put on '4', but Bulma had insisted. She had taken the first five digests and decided who to put where--her house and cell of course taking '1' and '2'. Funny, she decided to have Goku on three instead of any of his old friends. But, whatever, he would deal with this later.  
  
He had let the phone ring for a minute already and was about to hang up when Chichi finally screeched into the phone.  
  
"Hello?" She sounded out of breath. What had this girl been doing?  
  
"Finally decided to answer your cell?" He couldn't really help but be rude to her. She could be such a bitch.  
  
"I had to get away from YOUR fan club for your information. They're going nuts! I tried to tell them that there was an emergency and that you guys were needed there. I don't think they bought it though. How are things going over there?" Chichi surly wanted to know how Bulma was holding up after he breakdown.  
  
"She's alright now. Don't worry she's strong. Her parents didn't kill us, and they don't plan too. Bunny called Mr. Hukamo, so she could excuse us for the rest of the week. I don't know what they have planned, but I trust them." Vegeta hoped that she didn't understand just how deeply he felt for Bulma. It would make him seem...soft. And he was by no means a soft guy. He wasn't anything like Goku; and he would not be compared to him.  
  
"I'm so glad Bulma's feeling better. I will see if i can find something about who took that god forsaken picture, and then I'll stop by after school. Is there anything one of you needs?" Vegeta thought about the question for a moment, but decided that they were just fine.  
  
"No, we have everything we need. But still thank you. For everything." It was hard for him to say thank you and admit that he appreciated their help, but this was an exceptional situation  
  
"That's alright. Is Bulma around? I'd like to talk to her."  
  
"No, she's in the bathroom right now. You'll see her later, and til then she's in good hands. Listen I got to go. See you. " He hung up without waiting for a response. He smirked at the thought of Chichi cursing him out for that insolence. He had to make another call though. He pressed the numbers that a few years back he had dialed all the time, and now this person was someone he rarely ever saw. He knew though, that he old gang was still there for him when he needed him.  
  
"Yes?" A tired voice asked on the other side of the phone line.  
  
"Hey, Jay. Long time no see." Vegeta smirked when he heard a gasp on the other side.  
  
"It truly has been long, Vegeta. What's up?" Vegeta snickered and school his head. Jay must have had another one of his parties.  
  
"Have you looked at the paper yet?" He sobered up. This wasn't for fun and reunion. He needed a favor.  
  
"No, but hold on. It's right...Holy shit, Vegeta. Is that what I think it is?" He could tell Jay was put in a sate somewhere between anger and awe. He had wanted to meet Bulma ever since he had heard that he and Bulma had become friends.  
  
"Yes, that would be a picture of me and Bulma. But wait til you see what they write about her. I need you to do me a favor, Jay."  
  
"Whatever you need, bro."  
  
"I need you to kick that guys ass." Said Vegeta in a voice to dark that it would put Lucifer himself to shame.  
  
"We'll do. You can count on us. Just tell who and where and we'll do it, and nobody will be able to trace it back."  
  
"I don't know who, yet. But be ready. I'll call you back with the info tomorrow the latest."  
  
"Alright, call me when you know. I gotta go now." And just like Vegeta had done earlier his friend hung up on him. Now that this problem was settled he proceeded down the stairs where he would wait for Bulma.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bulma came down the stair only moments after Vegeta had sat down at the kitchen table. If he hadn't known how much she had been crying that morning, he wouldn't have been able to tell that something had upset her at all. It was amazing how beautiful she really was.  
  
She took a seat next to him and looked at him expectantly. It took a moment for Vegeta to realize what she wanted and blushed furiously when he fathomed that he had been staring at her. No matter how long her knew her, or how close they were, it still embarrassed him when she caught him in a 'weak' moment. Trying to find back to the subject he answered her unasked question.  
  
"Chichi said there was an uproar at school. Well, she didn't say it like that, but it's what I could gather from a few hints. She's going to come here after school. I guess that means the others will be coming as well." Just then Bulma's parents came downstairs.  
  
"Ready to go kids? Oh, this is going to be fun. When we find out who did this we'll have one hell of a time. He is never going to get a job in this country again." There was an evil glint in Dr. Briefs eyes that chilled Bulma to the core. She had never seen her father that mad.  
  
Vegeta seriously hoped that this look he had just seen wash over Dr. Briefs' face was not what he thought. He gulped. If this man was serious right now, then he make sure to NEVER hurt Bulma. He was sure that her father, whom he had known as a nice and patient man, would hurt anyone who hurt his daughter tenfold. But there was no reason for him to be worried since he had always been on the Briefs' good side.  
  
Both Bulma and Vegeta got up ready to face whatever was to come from now on. As they walked to the car, Bulma grabbed Vegeta's hand and pulled him gently closer. She needed him now. She had to feel him next to her; she needed him more than her parents who were the ones in charge of the whole ordeal. They were helping them through the bureaucratic, yes, but Vegeta was the support her emotions needed right now.  
  
The drive to the lawyer's office was a quiet one. No one wanted to talk about the recent events. They would have enough time to do so when they got to the office. Bulma and Vegeta sat in the back holding hands. From time to time Bulma felt the need to snuggle into Vegeta's strong chest, but she knew her parents would not appreciate that right now. The silence was driving her mad, and she knew Vegeta wasn't happy with it either. At least some music would have made the ride a little less tense. She knew why her parents weren't talking. The lawyer would ask questions about the relationship. To be more direct, she had a feeling he would ask questions about their sex life. And she would tell him it was none of his business.  
  
They had reached the office. Now it was time to face the only friend in this dilemma, and her worst enemy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
It had been half an hour. And the 'adults' still had no clue how to deal with the problem, nor did anyone seem to know who was responsible for the mess at all. Vegeta's patience was wearing thin by now. He would explode if this went on for another ten minutes. Luckily for the others, the lawyer decided to ask Bulma something instead.  
  
"Ms Briefs, I know this is embarrassing for you, but would you please tell me if we are going to find more pictures like that in the paper in the future?" Bulma was seething at this questions. As ready explode as he was.  
  
"Why, only if you don't manage to stop them NOW!" Oh, she was good. Vegeta decided to keep quiet. It wasn't his fortune that was being dealt with here. He was only here to keep his girlfriend.  
  
"Alright, you see, my assistant has not called me back yet. He is supposed to find the reporter of this article and see if there is more to it than meets the eye. In the meantime Mr Ouji, do mind telling me how the recordings are going?" Vegeta narrowed his eyes on the man. Did he just suggest that he had something to do with this?  
  
"The recordings are going great, seeing that I have lots of talent. And if you ever suggest again that I would do something like that to my woman, then you are sadly mistaken." By now Vegeta's face was inches from the lawyers, and Bulma had to start yanking on his shoulder to have him snap out of it.  
  
"Vegeta, sit down now! I'm sure he didn't mean it like that. Am I right?" She said in a low menacing voice and sent her best death glare in the lawyer's directions, who after Vegeta's outburst had stated sweating profusely.  
  
The older Briefs were standing off to the sidelines, hoping that this would go over well.  
  
"Of course, I never meant anything, Ms Briefs and Mr Ouji." Right then the lawyers phone rang.  
  
"Hello?--Finally.---Uh huh.--Alright, I'll ask them right away." The lawyer ended the call and turned back to his clients.  
  
"Well, it seems we have found the person who is responsible for this. The reporter who saw you yesterday was sent by someone else. As you assumed, Mr Ouji, the reporter was the man who interviewed your friend's father. But he was sent by someone else. What was the name again...Dr. Gero. You don't happen to know him?" He lawyer trailed off.  
  
Bulma's parents shook their head 'no', Vegeta look around confused, and his eyes settled on Bulma, who was once again a ghostly shade of white.  
  
"Bulma", he whispered, "do you know that man?"  
  
Turning towards him with a grief-stricken face she turned towards him. "Yes. I know him. And I know what he wants." She said as she turned back to the rest of people in the room.  
  
The lawyer looked at her expectantly. "And what is that Bulma?"  
  
"Revenge."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
OK, I think I did it again. Maybe not. Oh well, I'll update soon anyway.  
  
I love my reviewers very much. Thanks for the support. Oh, one more thing:  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
Til next time SilverWing 


	14. Chapter 13

See, the update didn't really take that long, but just to remind you: More reviews = faster update !  
  
Disclaimer: Do I have to say it? *Sees a frying pan coming her way* Alright, I'll say it: I don't own anything DBZ related! Just to let you know this is the last disclaimer I'm going to write, meaning that this one refers to all future chapters as well. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Last time:  
  
Turning towards him with a grief-stricken face she turned towards him. "Yes. I know him. And I know what he wants." She said as she turned back to the rest of people in the room.  
  
The lawyer looked at her expectantly. "And what is that Bulma?"  
  
"Revenge."  
  
*~*~*  
  
It seemed that the temperature in the room fell a couple of notches. Everyone looked at her with blank expression. Bulma turned to her parents her head lowered, studying the floor.  
  
"You both know him. He worked for CC..." Bulma trailed off. It was hard to belief that her worst nightmare had come true. Bunny gasped, while Dr. Briefs started rubbing his forehead.  
  
"That's impossible Bulma, I remember everyone who worked for me. Even if it was only for a month." It was hard to believe that a man who worked for CC would come back to hurt the company.  
  
"I think you just wanted to forget him dad. It was a big scandal for you. We were lucky that the media never heard of it." Her voice was small and she seemed on the brink of tears, again.  
  
Then Bunny gasped again. "Oh my god, I remember him now. Harry, it was the guy that said Bulma had stolen his ideas! He's a maniac!" Bunny said in a agitated voice. She didn't like the thought of that man being back one bit.  
  
Dr. Briefs shook his head.  
  
"Unfortunately, I do remember this man. He was a hard working dedicated man, but he couldn't take it, that you had an idea for that improved laser gun before him. From that day on he started sabotaging your work. He was a threat to you." The lawyer took his chance to pipe in right there.  
  
"And it seems that this threat is back. Now, I will call the police and tell them to get this guy into lock down."  
  
Bunny was devastated. "But how is this possible? What else does he want? He got huge reparations after we made him leave. Shouldn't he be happy?"  
  
Bulma shook her head. She had dreaded this moment for the past six years. She glanced at Vegeta, who had been quiet ever since she had revealed who the man was. He must be angry that he got into this mess, although he has nothing to do with it.  
  
Facing her parents once again she spoke up. She hoped this wouldn't hurt her parents too much.  
  
"Mom, Dad, there is something I never told you. Before this man left the compound permanently he returned to my lab once more. He told me that he would come back for revenge. To ruin my life, as he said it." Her voice was just above a whisper, laced with fear. She closed her eyes, to keep the tears from welling over.  
  
"At first I was afraid. I feared that he would come back for a long time. I had just stared to hope that maybe he had given up. That he would leave me alone, but I guess he just waited for the right moment." She opened her eyes to see the disappointed faces of her parents.  
  
"Why did you tell us?" Her father inquired with a slightly angered, but still moved voice.  
  
"I don't know." It was all she could say. It was the only truth she knew. Why hadn't she told her parents? She couldn't be to sure.  
  
Once again The lawyer felt like he had to take over the conversation.  
  
"Is this man after your life as well, or your reputation solely?" He asked as he stated to take notes.  
  
"I honestly don't know. But I do know that he scares me. I want him as far away from me as possible. " She said with a determination that made it clear to Vegeta that he'd have to tell Jay to do more than just threaten that guy.  
  
The Lawyer furrowed his eyebrows. He then motioned to her parents with one hand as he spoke.  
  
"Does that mean they are in danger as well?"  
  
Bulma thought the question over carefully. She couldn't be a hundred percent sure, but she could make an educated guess. Therefore she decided to phrase her answer carefully.  
  
"I can't be sure, but I don't think he would hurt them. No, He admires my parents too much to do anything like that. They even gave him lost of money and a great recommendation after he accused me of stealing his ideas. I'm the one he blames." The lawyer nodded in understanding. After a moment of thought he motioned towards Vegeta and asked the question again.  
  
"Does that put him in danger then?" Bulma lifted her head and looked at him, then she ashamedly turned her away and focused on the wall.  
  
"Yes." She said in a half-sob. The lawyer simply nodded and Vegeta closed his eyes in frustration.  
  
After he lawyer sighed, he spoke up with new confidence.  
  
"Well, you see this is going to be more complicated than we thought at first. This man is dangerous, not only to you, Ms Briefs, but also to your boyfriend and Capsule Corp.. This man seems to have planned this for a long time, so I have to tell you that you have to go into hiding, both. " As he finished he saw Vegeta's brow twitch.  
  
"I will not hide away like some coward. If this man wants to get Bulma, he has to get past me first. We're not..." He was rudely cut off as Dr. Briefs made his decision.  
  
"Vegeta! This man is right. You don't want to put Bulma in danger because of YOUR pride, now do you? You will do what this man says. Protect her yes, but do it somewhere where he won't find you in the first place."  
  
Vegeta wanted to yell at the man, but he could see the reasoning behind it. True, he wanted Bulma save more than anything else.  
  
Letting out a ragged breath, he agreed.  
  
"Fine. And where do we go?" And then again, Dr. Briefs had this certain dangerous sparkle in his eyes.  
  
"Let me worry about that."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"And he won't tell you where he's sending you two off to?" Asked Chichi as she sat on Bulma's bed with her friends sulking. Chichi sat on the right side of the bed, Vegeta on the left and Bulma in between them.  
  
The others had decided not to come along since it would seem suspicious if a 3 to four cars with teenagers would drive up in front of CC right now.  
  
*flashback*  
  
Chichi had reached the house about five minutes ago and Bulma and Vegeta had just been explaining what had been planned for them. Chichi smiled at her friends. They really were a cute couple--and who thought that Vegeta would be cuddly type?  
  
Chichi still sported a light blush on her cheeks from when she had entered the her friends room. She had been aware that they were in there together, but she had forgotten what couples tent to do behind closed doors.  
  
Being her naive self she had only knocked once and walked straight in. Luckily for the three of them she still had to round a small corner to spot her friends sitting up on the bed. She didn't miss however Vegeta's hand retreading from under Bulma's shirt.  
  
On her way over to the bed, Bulma send a beaming smile and a rather high- pitched 'Hi'. Vegeta simply grunted and sported a slight blush, probably hoping that she hadn't seen anything.  
  
She decided to play along since she didn't want her friends to be uncomfortable about it. It really wouldn't be nice to add to the list of 'discovered-making-out-with-my-secret-lover'. So Chichi simply smiled and sat down next to Bulma. It was almost ridiculous though, since the bed covers were very messy and Bulma was slightly panting, and Chichi tried hard not giggle.  
  
It was more than obvious that her friends had been in a heavy make-out session when she walked in. All Chichi could do was thank the gods that they had had their clothes on.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
"Chichi, he won't tell us anything. He says it's too dangerous because someone could have tapped the phone. Oh well, we know that we're not taking the private jet since that one could easily be shot down. It's harder on a public plane." Bulma said mocking her father's voice.  
  
Vegeta chuckled coldly at this.  
  
"At least we could convince him to let us stay together. The nerve of that man. No offense, Bulma, but that must have been the stupidest idea he's ever had." Vegeta said in a rather observing tone.  
  
Bulma playfully slapped him on his chest. "Be nice, Vegeta. Any other father would have killed you for smooching with his only child on the front page of the paper."  
  
Vegeta mumbled something indecipherable and crossed his arms across his chest. Chichi had watched the exchange and decided not to get involved into their bickering.  
  
"Why didn't he want you guys to stay together?" Chichi asked in a surprise voice, but felt seriously dumb as two heads spun towards her and simultaneously raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Having a blonde moment, Chi?" Asked a snickering Bulma.  
  
Once again Chichi was sprouting a bright red blush. When Bulma and Vegeta kept the pose she at first started sputtering incoherent sentence fragments until she started laughing loudly.  
  
And the eyebrows rose even higher up.  
  
"Oh my God! You guys are unbelievable! I think one is rubbing off on the other. It's too funny.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta looked at each other and nodded. On the count of there, which was mouthed by Vegeta, both took a pillow and started attacking Chichi with it.  
  
After only a few minutes they had Chichi begging for her life and it had been a lot of fun to do this to her, but as always, at one point another, Bunny had to call them down.  
  
The two lovers groaned that their fun had been ruined while Chichi sent a silent thank you, to any god that was listening to her.  
  
The three of them trotted downstairs and into the living room to find Bulma's parents and funny looking policeman waiting there for them.  
  
"Hello, I'm Bulma. And this is my friend Chichi, and my boyfriend Vegeta. I guess you are the babysitter?" Bulma introduced herself, but the last part of the statement was dripping with sarcasm.  
  
The man simply chuckled and shook the hand that Bulma had kindly offered.  
  
"I'm Nappa. Nice to meet you. And yes, I'm the bodyguard." He said in a kind, yet determined voice.  
  
Vegeta looked around the room.  
  
"Wasn't there supposed to be a second bodyguard?" The three of them took a seat on the couch opposite of the adults.  
  
"There will be a second one. He will be joining is at our destination. I suggest you two go pack now. The flight leaved in two and a half hours. We're leaving in half an hour. Do you need me to drive you home so you can pack,...Vegeta?" Asked Nappa. He seemed like a rough, but nice man to Bulma. She hoped the other one would be similar. She smiled a little when she saw that Vegeta smirked at the question.  
  
"No, thank you, Nappa. I have all the clothes I need here." The bodyguard looked a little surprised at that. Dr. Briefs thought that this was a subject that should better be explained to the man next to him since the Vegeta's statement could mean quiet a few things. Vegeta sighed and looked at her. She shrugged with her shoulders telling him that she couldn't help it.  
  
"Vegeta has been regularly coming over here for years now. He pretty much lives here. He's like family to us." And with that sent a warning glare to Bulma and Vegeta.  
  
"Well, I'll better get going. Take care you two." Said Chichi and hugged Bulma close. She simply nodded towards Vegeta.  
  
"I guess we should go upstairs and pack, Vegeta." Bulma decided and dragged him with her. She once again bid Chichi good bye and started up the stairs, Vegeta following close behind.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
*At the airport*  
  
Bulma and Vegeta stood at the gate to board the plane. Bardock had just left them to go to the bathroom, hoping that nothing would happen in those five minutes.  
  
Bulma's parents had come along to see the kids off since they didn't know when they would see them again. In addition to that Dr. Briefs wanted to make sure that they understood how things were going to be from here on.  
  
"OK, Bulma, i think you know what to do. Just make sure not to use your credit cards. They can be tracked. You guys will get off the plane first. Nobody else is going to be in the first class with you expect for Nappa. Nobody will see you. You meet the other agent at the gate. He will get you through customs without trouble. You don't need to go to the baggage claim since you carry your bags in the capsule in your pocket. I've arranged a accommodations in a house far away from civilization--or as far as possible. You will get daily updates on things are going here, so there's no need to worry. So that's it. Wait, Vegeta, can I have a word with you?"  
  
When Dr. Briefs had finished the kids were about asleep. Only when Dr. Briefs called Vegeta over Bulma tensed. Both of them knew what was to come: The infamous 'get my daughter pregnant and die' speech.  
  
So Vegeta went over to Dr. Briefs. When the men stood a few yards away from the women and a reappearing Nappa, Dr. Briefs drew in a breath.  
  
"Listen Vegeta, I know you like her and all, but PLEASE don't sleep with her. I'm aware that this is going to be hard since you'll be around each other 24/7, but please. This isn't the right time. Neither of you are stable right now. I don't want her to do it because she needs comfort. She can get other comfort than that, and you know it. In case of emergency buy her a bucket with chocolate, just don't sleep with her." Dr. Briefs sounded determined.  
  
Vegeta couldn't look at the man for a moment. He stood in front of Bulma's father, his hands in the pockets of his pants, thinking of just what to say.  
  
Finally he sighed and looked at Dr. Briefs with a mix of regret, anxiousness, and fear.  
  
"No." It was a simple answer. Dr. Briefs expression darkened. Vegeta never struck him as someone who would try to get a lay out of a desperate woman, but this statement did it.  
  
"Vegeta..."  
  
"Hold on. I'm not finished." Said Vegeta while putting a hand up to stop Dr. Briefs from talking.  
  
"Harry, you've known me for a long time, and you know I'd never do anything to hurt her. Your family has grown on me over the years, and I respect you like my own father, but I just can't promise you that. No, I'm not going to try to seduce her. That's not me, but if she wants it, I will not deny her."  
  
Dr. Briefs sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He then put a hand on Vegeta's shoulder.  
  
"This is not the answer I had hoped for, but it is honest. I'll take your word that you won't try anything, but just do me one favor. Do NOT, and I repeat, don't get her pregnant."  
  
At this Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Don't worry about that. I wouldn't be caught dead doing so; we don't need another scandal." With that Vegeta walked back to the others and put an arm around Bulma's waist.  
  
"How much longer til boarding?" He asked in a rather impatient tone.  
  
"Actually we were just gonna call you back, so we could go." Nappa answered.  
  
"Let's go then." With one last wave back Nappa, Bulma and Vegeta got on the plane.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
And there goes another update. See...no need to worry.  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
~SilverWing 


	15. Chapter 14

OK, that chapter took forever to write. Mainly because I'm not sure of where this section of the story will lead us. Secondly, I have tons of work to do right now. Can you say AP's?  
  
This means I won't be updating for about two weeks, or if I can update the chapters will be shorter.  
  
A special thanks to my five reviewers of the last chapter: trunksvegetafrodo, Joelie the Messenger of Death, figured shadow, TigerWolf ( a Big Special thanks to you!) and bob!!! Thank you guys for reviewing my work. It means a lot to me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Bulma stirred in her sleep. Her hair was disheveled, and her head was at an uncomfortable looking angle. She had been asleep most of the flight. Vegeta himself wasn't quiet that lucky. They had been on the plane for way too long now. It had to be the next day by now.  
  
He had been up for hours, and just now he noticed that they were preparing for the landing. He desperately wanted to wake Bulma, so he would have someone to talk to. But he just couldn't do it. She had been exhausted when they got on the plane. They had stayed up for a couple of hours playing cards and watching movies, but then she had fallen asleep. He just couldn't wake her up. Not only would she be bitchy because he woke her up, but he was sure she would be sore and tense for sleeping in such an odd position. They might have had the entire first class to themselves, but that didn't mean that they would be anymore comfortable.  
  
Vegeta sighed. He looked out of the window. The sky was clear and a bright blue. As he looked down he saw rolling hills and beautifully colored forests. It was obviously fall in this part of the world. Nappa still had to tell the, where they were headed, but from what he could figure from looking outside and judging by the time they had spent on the plane, he was pretty damn sure that they were somewhere over Europe.  
  
Damn the Briefs' for being so careful. They didn't even tell him what airline they were flying with; and the best thing was still that Brief's had hired an extra Japanese flight attendant. All this just to conceal where they were going until they got there. Just when Vegeta wanted to lie back and get some more sleep he heard Nappa move somewhere behind him. To see what the cop was doing he turned around. You could never be suspicious enough of strangers.  
  
Nap pa got out of his seat and moved over to where Vegeta was watching the cop's every move. Taking a seat across the aisle of the teen's, Nappa observed his new 'job'. He was aware that this job wouldn't be easy. Not only was he stuck with a couple in danger of a psychopath, but they were hormonal teenagers, and he could already smell that Vegeta meant trouble.  
  
Vegeta seemed cold and calculated. He was rough, rude and only showed manners to those whom he deemed worthy. Yep, that kid meant trouble. It made it even more amazing how such an egotistic, full of himself baka, managed to sneak his way into the heart of a girl so soft and innocent. Nappa was no fool. He had Vegeta's record checked right away, and what he found wasn't exactly compliments from the president.  
  
Vegeta had been quiet 'active' in his young years, yet he seemed to have claimed down over his High School years. It also seemed that he had separated himself from his old friends--a gang that still kept the cops on their toes.  
  
The guy sitting next to him though, didn't seem to be the guy that belonged to the record he had read. But Nappa had long learned not to trust appearances.  
  
He checked his watch. It was time to get ready for landing; they would be arriving soon.  
  
"Hey kido! We'll be there in ten, you better wake her up." Said the older man nodding his head in Bulma's direction.  
  
Vegeta cringed, then let out a low chuckle.  
  
"There's no way I'm waking her up. I don't feel like being bitched at right now."  
  
Nappa raised an eyebrow at that. Vegeta groaned at the guys reaction.  
  
"WHAT? It's only the truth! She may be my girlfriend and all, but that doesn't mean I'm suicidal."  
  
Vegeta glanced sideways nervously. If she had heard he'd be in for one bashing. Nappa simply laughed at that.  
  
"She's that bad, huh?"  
  
Vegeta shrugged with his shoulders. "Just not a morning person."  
  
Sighing, Nappa made stood up and made his way back to his proper seat, while adding.  
  
"Well, just make sure she wakes up, we're almost there."  
  
Vegeta sighed. He knew Bulma would most likely throw a temper tantrum for being woken up. Shifting on his side, so that he could see her profile he watched her for a moment. It was no use he had to wake her. His left hand slightly caressed her cheek, and he had to crack a smile when Bulma unconsciously lent into the caress. Carefully, he bent over so that he could whisper into her ear.  
  
"Time to wake up, Sleeping Beauty." Bulma stirred lightly, but didn't wake up. Using a little more forward approach he brought his hand down on her thigh and started making little circles with his index finger; he knew she was extremely ticklish there.  
  
Bulma stared to stir some more, and then gave a little groan. "No, mom, just five more minutes." Came her mumbled reply. Vegeta had to chuckle at her comment; she was just too adorable like this  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, but your mom's not here." Hearing a deep all too familiar voice next to her, Bulma opened one eye  
  
"Vegeta?" It took a moment until she remembered where she was. She sat up straight and streched.She felt sore all over, and dirty since her hair was messy and she hadn't brushed her teeth since she got up in the morning before she went to school. She felt disgusted. In fact she felt so disgusted that she just wanted to yell at someone. However appealing that idea seemed, so knew that it would raw attention, and that was the last thing she needed. So she settled for whimpering.  
  
"We're still on the plane? Aw, man, that's just not right. " Being upset she heaved a sigh and turned to Vegeta who looked at her with apprehension. Bulma had to chuckle because she knew what he was waiting for: The wrath of Bulma.  
  
"Oh, Vegeta, relax. I might not be in the best mood right now, but being woken up by you is better than some stinky old male. *cough*Nappa*cough*. Although I really do feel sore..." As she trailed of Vegeta let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Alright, that's good. No blowing up at Vegeta today. I like that." He made a small pause to see if he just got her mad and ran out of luck, but she was just snickering at him.  
  
"We'll be landing in like five, so you better get ready to get off this thing. I still don't know where we are exactly, but it has to be Europe. I guess we'll have a nice time here."  
  
Bulma looked out of the window and gasped. "Vegeta, I think I just figured out where we are..." She trailed of still in awe. Vegeta furrowed his brow. The last time he had looked outside, there had been nothing but trees. And now, that he looked again, there was an entire city.  
  
"Look, over there." Bulma pointed towards a building that he could only describe as awe inspiring. And that it finally snapped.  
  
"This is Rome..." Vegeta plopped back down in his seat.  
  
"Took you quiet some time to figure that one Veggie." It was unbelievable how slow one could be once, and yet how smart the person could be sometime else.  
  
"You know, all we have to do now is get married and make this our honeymoon." Vegeta snickered at the idea. He had never thought about getting married. He was still way to young for that, but really, her parents always talked about honeymoon's and Rome in one sentence.  
  
Bulma starred at him. With fear. "You don't think my parents would...no of course they wouldn't..." She started chewing on her nails, not so sure anymore what her parents would and would not do.  
  
Vegeta looked content rated in front of him, starring without focus. "No, they wouldn't. I mean, we just started dating and all...Right?" He turned to look at Bulma, who had a hard time trying not to laugh at Vegeta's face that almost screamed for help. She took a deep breath.  
  
"Right."  
  
*~*~*~  
  
After a few minutes the plane touched down. It was a smooth landing, and Bulma was thankful for it. Not because she was afraid of flying. No, it was because she was afraid that she would look even more disheveled after a hard landing.  
  
A minute or two later the door opened and Nappa lead them off the plane. Out of safety reasons they were instructed to wait off to the side of the gate. They had hardly reached their meeting spot when a tall man with spiky, black hair approached them. Nappa stepped forward and greeted the man as if the was an old friend of his. The men talked for a while until they turned towards the teens, who were waiting a little to the side of the others.  
  
The man came closer to them and reached out his hand. He had a small smile on his face and looked nice enough.  
  
"I'm Lt. Purrie. I will be your second bodyguard. You might be wondering why a Japanese man, like me, could end up in Italy. Well, if you do, just know, it doesn't matter. Anyway, please call me Raditz." Said the man shaking both teenagers' hands.  
  
"Umm, alright I'm Bulma, and that's Vegeta." She said pointing towards her boyfriend.  
  
"It would be better if you didn't give him any nicknames though, he gets kinda cranky sometimes if you do."  
  
Vegeta was clenching his fists. "Bulma, will you please shut up! I can talk for myself, thank you. Anyway, Raditz, if you do so much as cross me you can pick yourself up from the street, if ya know what I mean." Said Vegeta while cracking his knuckles. The tall cop looked in awe as the small 'boy' threatened him. Something like this had never happened to him before. Never.  
  
"Right...Well, let's just take you to the mansion. You guys must be dead tired."  
  
Bulma slumped slightly against Vegeta's shoulder, who in turn put his arms around her. Vegeta smirked and chuckled.  
  
"My, you slept the entire flight. How can you be tired already?" He asked in a mocking way.  
  
Bulma playfully hit his shoulder. "You're an ass Vegeta. No matter if I slept or not, it was hella uncomfy. I'm sore all over." The statement was hardly above a whisper. She sounded so miserable that Vegeta felt almost sorry for her. Almost.  
  
He rubbed her shoulder to give her some comfort, but he knew she was just plain exhausted from the mental stress going on. Oh, all the things he did for her...If she only knew what she did to him.  
  
The group of four had started moving towards the exit. The adults were walking in front of the teens. One of them would turn around from time to time to see if they were still following, but mainly, let the couple to themselves.  
  
Vegeta sighed. "Let's make a deal. If you can make it to the mansion without complaining anymore I will give you a thorough massage. Sound Good?" He asked his girlfriend, who by now had trouble standing. When she heard his words though, she seemed to lighten up.  
  
"A whole body massage?" He asked with a sparkle of wonder in her eyes.  
  
"Yes." She had a beaming smile on her face now. Who wouldn't love to be stuck with him.  
  
"No more complaining! Ha, Vegeta, you don't know what you've gotten yourself into!" She said with a superior smirk.  
  
"Oh really? Did I? I think your the one in trouble. I mean, how much longer til we get there?"  
  
Vegeta had a mischievous glint in his eyes that sort of scared Bulma. Afraid of the answer she tapped Raditz on the shoulder. He turned around to see what she wanted.  
  
"Ummm, Raditz, how much longer til we get there?" She tried to sound as innocent and nonchalant as possible, but Vegeta could see right through her.  
  
"Oh, only two more hours." Dismissed Raditz with a wave of his hand. Bulma stood dumbfounded as her jaw went slack. Vegeta who had kept walking was snickering at her expression.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ONLY TWO MORE HOURS????" Bulma's screeching caused Vegeta to cringe at the noise. Damn, didn't she know that this hurt his ears?  
  
"Woman, will you stop your screeching. It hurts." Vegeta was rubbing his ears so that the pain would ease of, but to no avail.  
  
The two cops had slowly turned around to observe the rabid female they would be spending the next, let's say, two weeks with. Nappa gulped unconsciously while Raditz stood still, his face in a scowl. Had he been a lesser man, he would have been running in fear, but the way things were. he went up to her and snatched the front of her shirt.  
  
"Damn, stop drawing attention! This is for your own sake. Now, let's go!" With that Raditz turned on his heel and headed out of the airport. Vegeta was rubbing his temple, but then he saw Bulma starring at the floor as if she would be crying any minute. We went over to her and grabbed her arm, so that he could lead her out. She didn't object in the least.  
  
"I'm sorry, Vegeta. I don't..." She was cut of by Vegeta's hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It's alright. You're exhausted. Let's just get out of here. We'll talk some other time." Bulma simply nodded and let herself be let out of the airport. This time with those guys would be hell. She just knew it.  
  
*~*~*~*~ OK, there's another update. Not much happening here, but I needed to set the scene and introduce Raditz. I really didn't have a lot more time to spare. Next time there will be more action going on. I promise!  
  
I hope to find that my readers at least deem this chapter worthy of reviewing. And yea, that means 'please, please review!' I'm not gonna keep on rambling about it...so just REVIEW!!!  
  
~SilverWing 


	16. Chapter 15

AN: In case I should still have readers waiting for an update, this is for you:  
  
I'm sorry. All lot has happened in those two months, from exams to my birthday and other aspects of life. I wish I could promise you that I'll update more regularly again, but that would be a lie since I won't have time to do so for another two months... I just want to make one thing sure for now: I WILL continue this fic, and I WILL finish it. Even if I'll only update every other month.  
  
Thanks for your time and attention,  
  
Love, Faith

-----

Disclaimer: Me no own.

------

Chapter 15  
  
1 week later  
  
It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining at 97 F, and a cool breeze was making it bearable to be outside. Bulma lay at the pool, tanning. Even though it was the perfect day, Bulma could not find it in herself to be happy.  
  
She was bored.  
  
Tanning was the only thing she had been able to do for the past three days. They were at a beautiful mansion in Italy, with great weather, but she was stuck there; by herself. Vegeta hadn't shown his face in those three days. It was simply unfair. Raditz had gone out to buy food, and Vegeta had bribed him to get a guitar. Once Vegeta had gotten his fingers on the guitar he hadn't been seen by anyone.  
  
Why was he ignoring her.She had no idea. It started with them spending every waking moment together. He probably got sick of her face after a few days. And now it was driving her mad. She was left by herself. Sure, she talked to Nappa and Raditz from time to time, but that just wasn't the same as talking to someone her age.  
  
Vegeta would be just fine as someone to talk to, but obviously she wasn't good enough for him right now.  
  
She let out a ragged sigh. What was she supposed to do? It wasn't like she could just ignore that she was by herself, but she didn't want to bother Vegeta either--he was working and she respected that. He would sure return to her as soon as he had enough time for himself, but the way Bulma saw it every minute was one minute too long.  
  
And then she felt sorry. It was all her fault that they were in this predicament. It was her fault that He was in this predicament, even though he really didn't have any part in it back then for she didn't even know him then.  
  
Now, how could she get him to come around again? They say never disturb a working man...but he needed to get out of that room, otherwise they would both die. He'd die of brain fry and she would wilt like a flower from boredom.  
  
Sighing she got up and went inside to get herself a drink. This was just too much for one girl to worry about. First, someone tries to ruin her life, and now that she works on keeping him away, it seems her boyfriend took up the job.  
  
Once she got into the kitchen she found herself in the company of one of her bullies. Raditz sat on one of the chairs at the table and read some kind of magazine, and to top it off he seemed really engrossed in it. Bulma stopped for a moment and raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
She went on to the fridge and got herself a cold glass of water. She gulped it down at once and let out a refreshed sigh. Now it was Raditz turn to raise his eyebrow at her.  
  
"What? Never seen a woman drink some water before??" She snapped at him. Raditz merely chuckled.  
  
"More like never seen you gulp it down like you're a thirsty horse about to drop dead of you don't drink up."  
  
"Hey, I do not look like I'm some freakish horse! I'm just thirsty! And what's with you sitting in the KITCHEN reading some magazine?!? Now, if that isn't weird I don't know what is..."  
  
"Acutally Missy, it is not weird. I'm just here because it's the coolest room in the house. But you still have no excuse. So there." Said a smug looking Raditz as he crossed his arms across his chest.  
  
"Argh, men! That could have come from Vegeta, but you know what?!? I haven't seen him since..." She was cut of by a dark voice from behind before she could finish her rant.  
  
"I locked myself in my room to work." Bulma turned around and gaped at the man she's been craving to seen for days now. All of sudden all her anger had vanished.  
  
"Gods, I thought, I'd never see you again! I was bored out of my mind! We could have at least had some fun together...but leaving me alone, that was just cruel!"  
  
It was then that Vegeta started laughing.  
  
"Onna, you know damn well that I was just working. You could have just taken up work in the lab, as I expected you would...you do know there's a lab here, right?"  
  
Vegeta watched as his girlfriend went from several shades of white to several more shades of red.  
  
"THERE IS A WHAT????? WHY DID NON OF YOU INCOMPETENT FOOLS TELL ME ABOUT THIS?? HUH? I WAS SO BORED, I COULD HAVE INVENTED A NEW ENERGY SOURCE!!!!" Bulma was panting hard when she had finished her rant, all the while ignoring the guys rubbing their ears. Having now calmed down Bulma turned to her boyfriend.  
  
"Care to lead the way?" She asked as she offered her best smile.  
  
After having showed Bulma the way to her lab, and having her fuss about how wonderful equipment the place had, Vegeta decided that it was time to change the subject. He slowly came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her torso.  
  
"You know, I really did miss you while I was in there, but I just had to finish this song." He started to nibble on her earlobe and Bulma let out a sigh of content. It really had been too long since they had seen each other.  
  
Bulma turned in his embrace and placed a soft kiss on his lips.  
  
"Wait, I still have to show you something." With that he took her hand and led her out of the lab and out of the house. When they reached a tree Vegeta told Bulma to have a seat and went back inside. He returned moments later with his guitar.  
  
"I want you to hear this. It's not a happy song, or a positive love song for that matter, but I still want you to hear it."  
  
Bulma just nodded. She knew that Vegeta was more a Heavy Metal person for that matter, and she sort of liked that music anyway. It wouldn't matter really.  
  
Vegeta positioned himself before her and began to play.  
  
"Somewhere there's speaking  
  
It's already coming in  
  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
  
You never could get it  
  
Unless you were fed it  
  
Now you're here and you don't know why  
  
But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
  
Past the places where you used to learn  
  
You howl and listen  
  
Listen and wait for the  
  
Echoes of angels who won't return  
  
Chorus  
  
He's everything you want  
  
He's everything you need  
  
He's everything inside of you  
  
That you wish you could be  
  
He says all the right things  
  
At exactly the right time  
  
But he means nothing to you  
  
And you don't know why  
  
You're waiting for someone  
  
To put you together  
  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
  
There's always another wound to discover  
  
There's always something more you wish he'd say  
  
Chorus  
  
But you'll just sit tight  
  
And watch it unwind  
  
It's only what you're asking for  
  
And you'll be just fine  
  
With all of your time  
  
It's only what you're waiting for  
  
Out of the island  
  
Into the highway  
  
Past the places where you might have turned  
  
You never did notice  
  
But you still hide away  
  
The anger of angels who won't return  
  
Chorus  
  
I am everything you want  
  
I am everything you need  
  
I am everything inside of you  
  
That you wish you could be  
  
I say all the right things  
  
At exactly the right time  
  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
  
And I don't know why  
  
Why  
  
I don't know"  
  
The song ended slowly. They sat in silence for a minute or two. True, it wasn't a love balled as one would hope after a scenario like that, but it was an awesome song. Bulma nodded her head once, then threw herself at Vegeta. A surprised Vegeta let himself be tackled to the ground for a moment, but soon regained his composure and pushed her off of himself.  
  
"I hope that was a positive response..."  
  
She looked at him incredulously. "THIS, is going to be the next number 1." The horrors of the last few days forgotten they smiled at each other, then leaning into a loving and passionate kiss.  
  
Again, I'm sorry this is so short. The next time around it'll be longer again, but that'll be a while.  
  
---

They had been sitting out there for a couple of hours when Bulma moved to stand up, yet she had to notice that an arm trapped over her midsection was constricting her from doing so. She lazily opened her cerulean eyes to find the sun shining so brightly that she had blink a few times to find herself back under the tree where she had fallen asleep the arms of her lover.

As she regained consciousness she observed Vegeta's face as he still slept peacefully. Reajusting in his protective hold she turned so that she could lift her hand and touch his face. Tenatively she traced the lines of his face with her index finger. When she reached his soft and sensual lips her fingeres lingered there for a couple of moments, remembering all of the passionate kisses that had been shared between the two lovers.

It had indeed been a troubled and passionate relationship from the start. Maybe that was what made it special. Maybe they went through all this drama right now to prove to each other what one was made off. And maybe, just maybe, that was because the two were supposed to be something that was everything but ordinary. Something like true lovers...

Bulma played with that idea on her mind while her fingers where still exploring her lovers velvet skin. She had to smile at herself when she found herself thinking about her relationship with Vegeta as every student in love thought about her special someone.

The man they think they will love forever.

But could she be sure of that? Of course not. It was a foolish idea to think that a high school relationship could last. And then again, this relationship was different from everything that has been heard of. Yes, she thought, with Vegeta everything was possible in an relationship. If they could live through this threat they were fighting right now, who knew what more fate had in store for them. If they made it through that was.

If...

Troubled thoughts started hovering over Bulma's head like a dark cloud that would not grant her a ray of sunshine on her birthday. What if Gero managed to get her killed. Or even worse, one of her friends, Vegeta or even her family? She envisioned dark man killing everyone she loved. Blood was covering the walls and the floor. Her parents were lying on the ground dead. Her father's body was lying on it's side, dead eyes starring right at her. She could read grief, pain and disappointment deep within those eyes. The throat was cut, so everything on him was covered in his blood.

Though Bulma tried to pry her mind away from this devastating sight, she could not. Her mind was screaming for her to end this vision, but her doubts and fear were overwhelming her. Whenever she thought she could succeed in thinking of something else she would only find herself envisioning the death of another person close to her, and all of them would blame her for their death. She just knew that she was the one to blame because it was her who had never told anyone about what Gero had said to her. It would all be her fault.

She was the one to blame for this horror.

"What's wrong?"

Bulma jerked out of her nightmare opening the eyes that she had closed, thinking that that way the visions would leave her. Just now, when she heard the voice of her boyfriend was she thrown back into reality. Her eyes opened back into the world that seemed so perfect.

Vegeta looked upon her with worry in his eyes. The distraught he saw in her was giving him the chills. It had been several moments now since she had opened her eyes. Yet she had not said anything to explain herself; or any kind of reaction at all. He was still waiting. Something had scared her. It had wounded her, he knew that much.

He looked around. Was there anything in the near area that had frightened her? Upon looking around he could not find anything that would suggest that or anything close to it. Everything seemed beautiful and serene. Vegeta furrowed his brow. What could have done this to her?

He drew in a breath and pulled her closer to his body. She did not resist, nor did she make a move closer to him herself.

"Please tell me what's wrong. I need to know so I can help you. Bulma, you have to tell me."

After another moment of recollection she finally shifted her gaze to meet his. The love she could see in his eyes made her feel even more distraught. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, so she tried to turn her head into another direction, but Vegeta captured her face in his hand, and caressed her cheek with his thumb, similar to the way she had done it earlier.

"It's too perfect." She started sobbing as soon as the words left her mouth. When she saw that Vegeta did not understand what he was talking about she sat up and gestured wildly around her.

"Don't you see this place? It's like paradise. The landscape, the people, you...everything. I don't deserve this. Nothing...That is what someone like me should get for what I've done." By now she was standing and running around the property like a crazed woman—which probably resembled her state of mind closely.

Vegeta was yelling after her to come back and that everything would be alright, but who was he fooling. It would take more than a few words to heal the mental wounds that Bulma had sustained since this mind terror had begun. Fortunately for her she did not know what was happening on the other side of the globe. Vegeta had been in close contact with his friend all along, and thanked the heavens that he and Bulma made their getaway.

Meanwhile in Japan

Harry was downright exhausted. How much worse could this get? Seriously. He hadn't slept for three nights straight. He hadn't shaved, showered or eaten properly. He looked like a wreck. Right now he was sitting at his desk reading a newspaper article with the latest speculation about what had happened to his daughter and her boyfriend. All the press knew was that the two of the had suddenly disappeared from sight and no one knew where they had gone to. Speculation were that they were on a romantic trip into the Caribbean, some added a planned wedding, and others said that the two had run off because Bulma had found out she was pregnant.

This one newspaper he was reading however had a totally different opinion, which was way to close to the truth than Harry liked. Of course they were totally over the top that Bulma had to get away from home because she had a nervous breakdown regarding some stupid mistake she had made a few years back. As they put it, she was running away from her troubles.

Now, of course she wasn't running away, but it was more like her parents sent her away for her own safety. Something about this article, however, made Harry suspicious about the author's source since it mentioned a couple of incidents that no one but the family, Gero or the police knew about. The police wouldn't have told anyone since it meant possibly jeopardizing their case. Meaning that only Gero could have talked to the journalist.

Harry threw the paper back onto the table, for the first time in a few days feeling the need to take a shower and step outside of his house. It was time he talked to a couple of people. One of them being Andrew Mata.

--

Goku and Chi Chi were walking along the beach when on this starry night there seemed to be some kind of tension rising within the group. It had been hard on them ever since Vegeta and Bulma were gone.

Krillin had caused a lot of anger and fright when he mentioned that they could be on Dr. Gero's list as well as Vegeta. Of course no one envied Vegeta for having to go into hiding, but Krillin still felt like he and the rest of the gang were in danger too. Goku had tried to calm him down by saying that it was only for distraction anyway that the two had left. Besides Goku knew that Vegeta had taken care of this in his way. Whether Goku liked that or not was another question.

"Chi, you know you shouldn't worry about this so much. It's not healthy." Chichi gave him a puzzled look for she hadn't said anything since they had left 18's place.

"You're too quiet."

"Oh..."

"I'm sure those two are just doing fine. I mean, honestly, If they haven't killed each other yet, then what are we to worry about?" Even Chichi had to laugh at that. It was so true, sadly enough. They were, however, interrupted when Goku's cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Goku, it's Jay." Goku looked somewhat confused as to why Jay was so out of breath and frantic sounding. It's not like he was supposed to get himself into trouble...

"What's wrong, man?"

"You have to contact Vegeta. It's about that Gero guy. He's on their heels. Goku, he KNOWS where they are..."

Now, OK, That wasn't really a nice way to end this chapter, but I guess that gives it something. And besides, I'm eager to update. I hope you guys enjoyed it!

Love you guys, Faith


	17. Chapter 16

AN: Unbelievable, isn't it? I updated! Thank you for the reviews! I promise I'll finish this story. There's only a few chapters left. I hope you'll stick with me until then.

* * *

Chapter 16 

The atmosphere was dark. Dr. briefs was sitting on a red plush chair in an old-fashioned office, which reminded him a lot of his dad's study back in the old days. But this wasn't the time to wallow in memories. He had more important issues at hand, namely saving his daughter's life. Harry returned to reality finding that the door behind him was just about to open. He turned around just in time to see his old friend Sean enter the room. The elderly man gave him a smile and reached out for his hand. Harry gladly returned this friendly gesture.

"It's good to see you again, my old friend. What is it that brings you here? You sure wouldn't call me in such a haste if everything was going alright."

Harry's smile morphed into a light scowl as his friend touched thetopic of his worries. He sat back down on the plush chair as his friend Sean moved on the other side of the desk and sat down on his chair. Sean was known to be a professional in every sense of the word. And he always cut down to business right away. In this case certainly a plus since every passing minute put his daughter into even grater danger.

"Well, Sean, you see I tell you this, but I was going to call you anyway. Then again I might have put it off if this hadn't happened... Sean, someone is threatening Bulma."

Harry looked into his friends face to catch some kind of reaction, but as was to be expected, the professional kept his poker face straight. This urged Harry to continue on.

"There was this employee of mine a few years ago…Bulma didn't get along with him at all. He hated that a mere child could outdo his wits and tried to get to her back than. I thought if I simply kicked him out he would get over it and move on. But things turned out differently. I'm sure you have seen Bulma's face all over the news lately. Let me assure you, my daughter is in no need to have an arranged marriage with the heir to the Ouji Empire nor did she get herself knocked up. This guy, as it turns out, has returned to make her life a living hell, and Bulma is very fragile when it comes to things as her face in the news. And if it was just that, I'd tell her to toughen up and face the real world, but that's not the issue. The problem is that this guy is trying to kill her slowly from the inside out. It's been tow weeks now, and we have figured out that he knows roughly about Bulma's whereabouts, how only God knows. I thought I had an idiot proof plan to get her away from here…Sean, I need you're help."

Sean had watched the enraged father as he told the story about his daughter. It had been clear as the day to Sean that there was something wrong about the story when he read it in the paper. And now, this…

"So, I suppose you want me to find this guy and get him…some rest."

((((0))))

Vegeta sighed when his dreams of a peaceful waking up with his girlfriend in his arms was shattered by the ringing of his cell phone.

Hadn't he remembered to turn it off? Who was calling him in the first place? No one who knew this number was supposed to call him until Gero was out of the way.

Tiredly Vegeta finally decided to pick up the phone since now Bulma started waking up from the noise made by the phone

While rubbing his eyes he pressed the green answer-button.

"Who's there?"

"Vegeta, you have to get your girl and get the fuck away from where you are! This guy knows where you are!"

"WHAT?!?!" Vegeta was up within a spilt second.

"You heard me! Do whatever you have to do and get out of there! I already called the local police via screen phone. Now get you're woman and get out of there. I'll call you again…don't call me…" And with that the line went dead.

Vegeta was frantic. How had Gero found them? And how did Jay know about it? There were a ton of questions that had to be answered, but Vegeta knew that he had to do what Jay had told them. They had to get out of the mansion.

He turned over to where Bulma lay on the bed, tucked in between a ton of sheets, sleeping as is nothing could ever harm her. She looked utterly beautiful, but now was not the time to remise about her beauty. Frantic in his actions he shook her that she woke with a start.

"What is it Vegeta? You look disturbed…" Bulma couldn't finish her thought as Vegeta, running back and forth started packing their clothes.

"What is going on here? Where are we going?" She as up now and following Vegeta's every step like a toddler would his mommy.

"I got a call. We have to leave." He was short with her. How could he behave differently when his had to find Bulma's underwear within moments?

Bulma was absolutely confused. What could she do? Vegeta seemed seriously busy. She didn't want to get in his way, since he seemed to need his full concentration.

"What about Raditz and Nappa?" Vegeta stopped for a moment. He hadn't even thought of them. And to be honest, he didn't really care either. Still packing he replied her.

"I don't have time to confront them. Their grown policemen. I'm sure they'll be fine, but we have to get out of here…What are you still standing there? Get dressed!"

Bulma felt the tears sting in her eyes. Vegeta scared her. Why didn't he tell her what was happening.

As he looked at her he saw her tears. That's not what he wanted. He stopped yet again and embraced her.

"Hun, please trust me. It is important that you trust me now. OK?" He took her chin in his hand and made her look at him. Trying not to cry anymore she nodded and moved away from him so she could get dressed. If she couldn't trust him with her life than whom could she trust?

She was changed in moments and Vegeta had already closed the curtains and checked if someone was in the hallway. Seeing nobody Vegeta turned towards his girlfriend and motioned for her to follow him.

Trying to make no noise Bulma left the room behind Vegeta how carried the bag with most of their belongings. It was in the middle of the night as of now, and Vegeta wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

The night could give them security because they wouldn't be seen easily, but neither could Gero. First, they had to get out of the house though. They were just about to slip around a corner onto the stairs when a light on the other side of the hallway went on. It had to be Raditz. No one else would be on that side of house right now. Vegeta cursed under his breath and made a sprint for the next door, dragging Bulma behind him into the room. When he looked around the room he noticed that they were in a spare bathroom.

"I think he's gone." Bulma interrupted his thoughts at a welcome moment. They had to get going. Time wasn't on their side right now.

Vegeta opened the door slowly and walked checked outside. Upon seeing an empty hallway he took Bulma's hand and made their way to Raditz car that was parked in front of the house.

He threw the bag in the trunk and opened the driver's door. Bulma was already sitting on the other side of the car, leaving him to drive. When Vegeta was already backing out of driveway Bulma decided to ask what had been on her mind ever since they left the room.

"Do you know where we're going?"

Vegeta glanced at her not sure how to answer that question.

"Well…I guess as far away as we can get with this car. Try to sleep. I'll wake you up when we get there." Bulma frowned. She had a bad feeling concerning this whole ordeal.

((((0))))

Back at Capsule Corp.

"You want us to go to Italy? So we can help Bulma? We're not even out of High School! How do you think we should do this?" Goku was very upset with Bunny, who had invited all of Bulma's friends over. He had never thought her that dense.

"I got home tutoring for all of you. As long as Bulma isn't alone she will feel better. And on top of that, the journalists will print those horrible Rumors. They could ruin both Bulma and Vegeta. Your friends need you. Please do this for them. Chi, Goku, Krillin, 18…"

Bunny looked into the teens' faces and knew that they wanted to help their friend. And she adored them for it.

"We'll go." Krillin said, speaking for the whole group who nodded with their heads.

**

* * *

**

**AN**: Things seem to get a little complicated right now. What will happen to Bulma and Vegeta? And what will their friends do once they find the two lovers gone?

Until next time,

Faith

Don't forget to **review!**


	18. Chapter 17

**In case anyone still reads this story: **

OK, so I finally updated this story after…a really long time. There is no real excuse for it other than me being really busy with University and such.

I have to thank **summer.snoboardr, **however, for reminding me that I have a story to write. I have been working on this chapter on and off, but today I finally decided to post it no matter what.

I hope you enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

((((o))))

Chapter 17

It's was very dark outside and some time in between leaving and now it had started to rain. All Vegeta could see was some part of the road right before him that was illuminated by the car's headlights. He had the windshield wiper set on the highest notch, and yet it seemed like he could not see anything through the downpour. It was as of someone had turned off the light at…1 pm…?

He did not know where he was going or when they would have to stop, but one thing was for sure: he had to make sure of Bulma's safety. If he had to give his life for that, he would do it.

There was no doubt in him. He loved her. And he would keep her safe and sound.

Vegeta glanced over to Bulma. She had fallen asleep a long time ago. It was surely better that way. She had been so afraid when they left that he almost feared that she would be too afraid to move. Luckily that hadn't happened. Now all Vegeta had to do was find the perfect shelter. And he had to hurry up. A glance at the fuel gauge told him that he couldn't go much further without a refill…and he had no money.

He sighed deeply and prayed that the police had found Gero.

((((o))))

It was raining. In summer. In Italy.

Eighteen hated being here. When she thought of Italy she imagined hot weather, and hot guys. Not policemen covered in mud looking for her friend. As soon as they had gotten of the plane they had been told that Vegeta and Bulma had bolted.

But now, that she saw how much the police cared about getting Gero, she felt bad for thinking so badly of her friend.

They had met the two men who were supposed to supervise the two lovers, but obviously they had failed. And now this manhunt had started. The police was hunting Gero and Eighteen and her friends were considering hunting Bulma and Vegeta. The only reason they were still at the mansion was that they were afraid of leading Gero to Bulma. And Goku was still stuffing his growling stomach.

What confused Eighteen though was how in the hell Vegeta and Bulma knew that Gero was close by…Someone had to have given them a hint, but as to whom she as clueless. It couldn't have been her parents, they would not have sent the others then. And the guards hadn't done it either. They were clueless themselves and had called the police for assistance.

Eighteen somehow knew that Vegeta had kept ties to someone of his old group, but she wasn't sure whom he would have kept close.

With weary eyes she observed her friends searching the room they had spent the last night in expecting to find something that would give them a hint to wherever the couple had fled.

When she entered that room, however, she was surprised to find it messy. Bulma would have left the room tidied up if she had planned to bold.

Eighteen doubted though that Vegeta or Bulma knew where this would lead them. Bulma would have never left a room in this kind of state if she hadn't been in a hurry.

((((o)))))

"FUCK!"

Vegeta threw the hood of the steaming car closed, cursing it to all seven hells and back.

They had been driving all morning and it was afternoon now. It hadn't stopped raining, but it wasn't too cold for comfort. Yet., this sucked big time. He had been trying to revive the overheated engine for over half an hour now. Bulma had meanwhile wandered off to find some water to wash and drink and most probably to she had pee as well. She could be happy that she hadn't been around right now because Vegeta was loaded, and he knew if she were around with that temper of hers they would get into a huge fight, during which he said things the he didn't really mean.

In all those years they had been friends they had had a million fights, and many of them had been because one friend had been annoyed for some reason or another.

While Vegeta kept trying to fix the engine he had to admit to himself that he had been selfish on many occasions. Then again…without Bulma he would probably never even had friends or anyone who cared about him…except for Goku that is.

Maybe he would even be dead by now.

It was no use to think of these things right now though.. He had to concentrate on getting himself and Bulma out of the country. Bulma might still not fully understand what it is that they're about to do, but surly she would do soon. Vegeta knew they would have to hide out until the maniac is in prison. Bulma is most likely thinking in terms of days or weeks, but Vegeta knew that it could easily be months or even years before they would be able to see their friends and family again.

They would have to change their names, get jobs and find a new home. Vegeta didn't want to live like that. He wanted to be able to live a real life.

And he didn't want Bulma to have to live in fear.

((((o))))

"Ewwww"….

Bulma found herself starring disgustedly at the slug in front of her. She had always hated slugs. She didn't mind getting dirty. When she was younger she and Goku had often run off and played in the woods, and she had gotten dirty alright. It was alright for her to swim in still lakes that were half overgrown with algae, and she had long since learned to get aling with spiders…but she hated slugs!

However, right now, Bulma reminded herself, it had become time to befriend even those.

She had walked through the woods for quite some time now, but she had not managed to find a river or a puddle, or anything that slightly resembled water at all. Then again, she had this feeling that there had to be water close by, if the slugs where a sign to go by. Following the small path that she had been walking on, while watching carefully, so that she wouldn't step onto one of those slugs, she suddenly halted and listened.

Maybe, just maybe she had been hallucinating, but she could swear that she had heard the sound of flowing water.

There it was again!

Now, she was certain that she had heard it. Slowly she began to follow the sound to where she supposed the creek to be. And as she moved forward the sound began to become louder and louder. Pretty soon she found herself running towards the water. She was almost out of the brush and at the bank when she stopped abruptly.

Something wasn't right here…

´

((((o))))

Eighteen had been rummaging through this room for quite a while now, but she didn't seem to be getting anywhere. They had taken some clothes, hardly any toiletries—so unlike Bulma—and apparently left instantly. She had checked the bed and the bathroom. She was pretty sure that they had left nothing in here, so she decided to retrace what she thought must have been their way out.

When she reached a flight of stairs, she noticed that one of the doors near it wasn't closed properly. Checking to all sides, she made that nobody saw her entering the room.

When she was inside and turned on the lights, she frowned, for she was standing inside a bathroom. She was already planning on leaving the room again, when something next to the toilet caught her attention.

((((o))))

So, that's that. If any you read this, please be kind and **review**. I could need some support to get the last few chapters together and post them in the next couple of months instead of years.

Until next time,

Faith!


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N**: Ok, so I've finally managed to write another chapter. I'm aware that I have taken forever to do so, and I really have no other apology than the truth, which would be this: I had to fight hard with myself to make some time and write this, because med school is very time consuming and one exam comes right after another. But here I am, willing to finish what I have started. There will be at least two more chapters until this story is finished, but I have no way of telling when I will be able to post. Though, I can tell you that the next update will have to wait until September. I hope you can find it in youself to bear with me here.

Thank you to rosechick, ashz20, otaku4lyfe and Tina for reviewing! It means a lot to me to see someone reads this.

_Special Thanks_ go to **Vegamarie** for reminding me that I still have this story to finish and to **Nicole** who gave me the final butt-kicking for this update!

Disclaimer: Me no own.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 18

It just couldn't be. She had thought that she'd been running towards a river or lake- not a waterfall. Now, however she found herself staring at a least 1000ft. long waterfall. Thankfully she didn't suffer from vertigo. The sight before her was beautiful and enchanting, but she could still feel a certain sting in her stomach that told her something was seriously amiss. It also told her that _now_ would be a good time turn around and head back to Vegeta, who could protect her if the need arose.

No, she would not leave this place now. She desperately needed to clean up and there was water right in front of her. If she just found a way to get in without being dragged down the fall! Besides, she was curious as to why her alarms where going off. She was still standing in the shade of the trees. 3 ft. from her was the river and another ten ft. down from her was the fall. As she scanned the tress and the grass on the other side of the river and the blue wild water pooling at the bottom of the deep drop. It was breathtaking and yet eerie. If she could only place what was wrong.

She tried to concentrate with all her might. The sun was shining brightly, the water was clear and running noisily. And she could hear…not much more than that. Back in the forest she had heard birds chirping. Now when she was focusing on them all she heard was…buzzing. Confused, she wrinkled her forehead and tried to recognize that sound more clearly. It was a sound that she was familiar with, but it clearly didn't belong here- into the forest. It was a rhythmic, humming, repetitive sound. It was clearly rotating. Of course! How could she not have noticed it right away! It was the sound of a generator-right in the middle of nowhere.

The bad feeling in her stomach lessened at first, but then multiplied a thousand times when she tried to place the spot where sound came from. It seemed she must be losing her mind, because it sounded as if the generator was just beneath the waterfalls surface. It might just be a regular thing in Italy to produce energy through water, but this place didn't look like that's what it was used for. This was making her mad. It was just too much for her to take. Taking deep breaths Bulma tried to calm herself.

She really wanted to walk along the waterfall and search for an entrance , which simply had to be there. But now it was safer to head back and get Vegeta.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eighteen's eyes went wide at the sight in front of her. There, next to the toilet was Vegeta's cell phone!

If that was good or bad she wasn't sure of. On one hand, he wouldn't be able to call them. Then again they wouldn't be traced down by Gero, on the other hand it could help them figure out why and where her two friends went.

Vegeta surely had never been good at staying calm or anything of that kind. Had her thinking that he would lean towards going totally nuts and overboard, should he find anything concerning Gero.

Not wanting to waste any more precious time Eighteen went to pick up the phone and then turned to leave, so that she could have the cops have a look at it.

As she walked down the stairs and the hallway she took a glance out of one of windows and frowned. Even though the view might have been spectacular, she still couldn't help but damn Gero to hell and back for making her go to Italy while it was raining.

Being lost in her own selfish thoughts, she hardly noticed that she was already in the lobby and didn't even acknowledge the man walking up to her until she bumped into him.

"Hey, watch where you're going, girl! We're not here for dreaming!" Nappa snapped at, being in an equally sour mood as Eighteen- especially since the couple escaped their safety zone.

Feeling a little embarrassed, but not willing to let it show she simply handed him the phone.

"That is Vegeta's. I was merely thinking about what you could find in it. And don't dare 'girl' me another time. Got it? With that she readjusted her stance , crossed her arms and looked at him expectantly.

Nappa couldn't care less about what she was rambling about after the 'this is Vegeta's', and called for Raditz and the rest of the gang to join him. It surprisingly only took them seconds to meet up. They all gathered around the phone as Nappa checked the caller's list.

"Does anyone of guys go by the name Jay?" He looked up only to be met with more confused faces telling that there was no Jay amongst them.

"I know who Jay is." All eyes turned on Goku, some amazed, confused, curious, and Chichi looked somewhat hurt for being left out by her boyfriend.

"He was close friends with Vegeta in middle school. When he was a punk, you remember? And he called me to tell that Gero found the hide out and asked me to call Vegeta and tell him. I told him I would bring it up to the police, but then he flipped and told me he would then do it his own way." After disclosing this information he simply shrugged with his shoulders as if he had just stated that the weather sucked.

Meanwhile everyone elses heads were turning very red and it was ChiChi of course who exploded first.

" AND YOU MENTION THIS ONLY NOW??? WE COULD HAVE USED THE INFORMATION THIS JAY-GUY HAS, AND YOU JUST LET IT SLIP???" And taking another deep breath she added, "AND WHY ARE YOU KEEPING SECRETS FROM ME ANYWAY????"

Goku seemed to shrink an inch with every word she yelled at him, looking utterly confused, not seeing what he did wrong.

The cops had better things to do than listen to Goku being bashed. They had to process this information as fast as possible. Both cops radioed the others around and set on trying to figure out where this Jay guy was at the moment and how to get his information.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta was just about to head into the forest when he saw Bulma running towards him. Her face was flushed and she looked somewhat shaken. Being worried, but not willing to show her just how concerned he had been when she was gone he took a step towards her and allowed her to hug him, without saying anything. Instead he let her catch her breath and listened to her rambling about what had occurred in the forest.

"I found a stream and a waterfall a short walk into the woods, Vegeta. And I think it's some form of power plant as well. We could check it out. Maybe we can use it as our temporary hide-out if it proves safe. Admittedly, it does give me the creeps, but can we please check it out? The car's wrecked anyway and now, it's also started raining." Taking another deep breath after her short plea she looked up into Vegeta's eyes. The stream had truly sparked her curiosity and she still needed to clean up somewhat. And it was true, the car was broken to what seemed beyond repair to her, even though Vegeta refused to believe that when she headed for the woods the first time.

As she observed his stoic face she could tell that he was worried about the situation, even when he didn't want to show it. She had been able to read his stoic expression for some time now, but she would never tell him. Where was the fun in that?

Vegeta's thoughts circled about the things his smart girlfriend had just told him. It worried him that they would be stuck with a car for escape if Gero found them, but it also seemed logical that he wouldn't go looking for them inside of an water power plant. But would the police find them there? Maybe they did have working telephones inside the power plant. Bulma was right, they should at least check if there was a way to get inside the plant and try to find cover. It was raining, the humidity was unbearable and he would kill for a quick swim in the water a sip of water to drink. Yes, Bulma was as always right.

"Ok, let's go check it out" And added with a smirk. " Now that you are already wet I might to finally get to see you in your undies."

Emitting a high screech Bulma went to slap her boyfriend whom she had been hugging all the while.

"You wish you perv. We'll see what you can get tonight, mister. And now let's move the car from the street into the bushes over there. No need to leave hints out in the open."

With that she pushed the sleeves of her sweather up, went to the trunk, put her hand on it and started pushing with all her might. She was hardly successful though until a very upset Vegeta came up next to her and help her push the car of the shoulder of the street into the bushses twenty feet away from them. It certainly was no fun task to do since it had been ranining for some time now and the ground beneath them was muddy and slippery. Bulma almost fell a couple of times, but always caught her balance before she landed in the gross mud. As soon as they had the car far enough into the woods, they did not wait to catch their breath, but instead went looking for some branches to cover the car, since it's bright red color set was still somewhat visible from the street. As soon as they figured the car was hidden enough, Vegeta got their bags out of the car and grabbed a map of the area, which he had found while looking for tools to repairs their ride.

"Hey where'd you get that, Veggie?" Bulma was always curious and wanted to know exactly what was happening around her, and it unnerved her that Vegeta had not told her that he was now obviously to figure out where they were and where they should go. And with some luck, they would even be able to figure out if the stream really had a power plant underneath.

As if he had been reading her thoughts he opened the map and went looking for the page that displayed their location.

"It was in the trunk where the tools should have been. Leave it to Raditz to place a map in the trunk instead of leaving it on the passenger seat. Look, I think I found the right page. This must be the street we were on the entire time. And this must be the power plant you meant. It is my understanding though, that it should be out of order." He showed her what he had identified as their location.

"Yes, this looks somewhat like what I've seen. The plant was running though. Maybe they're simply not supervising it from here anymore. Can we please go there and try to find a way inside? We can have a closer look at the map once we're somewhere dry." Vegeta nodded, closed that map and out it into his bag.

"Alright, let's go there then. You lead the way." He then took her hand and followed her to where she led him. All the while he kept scanning the area for any possible dangers or anything the could use, like fruit to eat. When he noticed Bulma's steps slowing down he looked ahead to see the stream coming near, and he already could hear the humming of the generator.

When they finally come to a full stop he quickly scanned of the bench for an entrance, but didn't find an obvious way in.

"Bulma, you're the scientific genius here. Where would you place an entrance for a plant as such?" He hugged her from behind and waited while that smart brain of hers worked through the scenery and all the equations she had in that cute little head of hers. After a minute or so she finally spoke up.

"I would place an entrance somewhere along the fall. At the top. I think I got it!" Taking certain steps towards the edge they were astounded when they truly found what looked like a pair of steps craved into the ground. As the carefully took the steps the found a way that led behind the waterfall. When they were, what they assumed to be halfway into the hallway behind the stream they finally found the door they had been looking for.

Bulma and Vegeta took one look at each other, readying themselves for what they would find behind the entrance.

"Well, Bulma, what are we waiting for. I'm soaked. Let's go inside."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it for now! Thank you for reading! If you made it this far, I'd appreciate it if you took a moment to leave a review.

Until next time!!


End file.
